


My Truth

by LFMH021



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Best Friends, Death, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, Overprotective, Reincarnation, Rejection, True Love, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can close your eyes for the things you don’t want to see, you can pretend to not hear what you don’t want to hear but you can never tell your heart what not to feel.”</p><p>Or in short where –months after the war-- everyone practically wants Will and Nico to be more than friends but both are too dense to know about it, and are both afraid to take the risk. It was as if Chiron was watching the unfolding love story of Achilles and Patroclus all over again, just a li’l bit modern, more awkward, angstier, fluffier and yes, funnier.</p><p>But what if Nico and Will didn't just look like Patroclus and Achilles, what if they were actually the reincarnations of the two? Would the same fate befall them as well?</p><p>[P.S. The Major Character Death is not really something to worry about, I think? :3 And the Underage will be quite mild, I hope. XD The depiction of violence will also be quite mild, I'll try my best. I'm more focused on fluffiness and of an unfolding love.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The history of Achilles and Patroclus I’ll use is based from ‘Song of Achilles’ since I liked it more and it would be very relevant to this story. So, Patroclus and Achilles are not cousins here.

**Chapter One**

_“Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences.”_

It was not uncommon for the residents of Camp Half Blood to see William Solace, the Cabin Counselor of the Apollo Cabin hanging out with Nico di Angelo, the one and only son of Hades. The two were the most opposites of all opposites, but despite the contrast, people actually think that they fit each other perfectly.

Almost two months has passed since the war against Gaia has ended, and things were looking pretty well ever since they began rebuilding the damaged parts of the Camp and adding more shrines, cabins and memorials for the gods or goddesses who were ignored before, but were promised recognition now by Jason Grace.

Almost two months has passed ever since Nico di Angelo slammed open the door of the infirmary and stormed out on his first day of being held captive in the infirmary—and it was all because he needed to eat two whole bowls of cereal with fruits on top for breakfast, and then rice with meat, cheese and bread for lunch and sweets with salad for dinner. It was his Nico-needs-to-get-fatter regime Will made for him.

Everyone remembered how Solace ran after the son of Hades laughing. The blond effortlessly picked up the brunet –who was scratching and punching him—back inside, promising McDonald’s Happy Meals after the three days he needed to finish his regime.

No one missed the way Will’s eyes twinkled as Nico glared, sulked and then poutily agreed. And no one definitely missed the way Nico blushed, and really just wanted to make Will fuss over him.

That was the day everyone at camp –well, some don’t care and some were still silently disgusted—hoped the two end up together.

Now, two months has passed, and while doing their usual everyday routine, everyone watched in anticipation on what the secretly-called SolAngelo would surprisingly do today. The two usually do cute things that most people anticipate everyday.

 

 

William Solace wasn’t particularly sure how to react on what he was seeing. He clutched his chest, and made a small smile as he secretly watched _him_ behind a tree.

Nico crouched and clapped twice. He grinned, and cheered, “Go Chuck! Come to Uncle Nico.”

The two months old satyr, who now could mutter some incoherent words and stand unsteadily, laughed and close-opened his hands as if reaching for the son of Hades, who was two meters away in front of him. “Ni! Ni!” He called to his godfather.

The blond gripped the tree’s trunk in excitement as Chuck took his first step towards Nico, and then another, and then another. But then, the small satyr fell on his butt. He blinked in surprise.

“You can do it, Chuck!” Coach Hedge shouted.

“Go, son!” Mellie cheered.

Nico knelt and opened his arms. “You can do it, Chuck. Uncle Nico will wait right here. One step at a time.”

Chuck painstakingly stood up, wobbled a little, and then began to walk towards the brunet again. He laughed, clapped his hands and reached for Nico. “Ni! Ni!” He shouted in delight.

After almost three minutes, Chuck finally successfully ended up right on his godfather’s arms. “Ni! Ni! Ni!” He uttered while laughing.

Nico stood up, Chuck in his arms, and patted the baby satyr. “Great job, Chuck. Here you go,” He handed the child in his arms a pack of chocolate candies. “Your reward.” Chuck eagerly opened his mouth when the son of Hades ripped open one small pack and offered a candy to his godson.

As if the kindness and fondness Nico showed wasn’t enough, Will’s eyes lowered on the brunet’s knees, which were badly scratched and have some cuts due to kneeling on the sharp grass for too long. _Him and his preference of choosing ripped –ripped, damn it!—jeans._

Chuck jumped down from Nico’s arms and chased –slowly—after a butterfly.

Will jumped when a hand tapped his shoulder. He whirled around and found Coach Hedge looking back at him curiously. “What d’ya doin’ back here, Solace?” His loud voice didn’t help Will with his undercover plan.

Nico’s head turned. “Will?”

For some unknown reason, he liked the way Nico call his name –careful, not in a rush--. He smiled widely in return. “Hey,” He greeted and approached his self-proclaimed best friend.

The son of Hades raised an eyebrow and then crossed his arms in front of his chest.  “How long have you been hiding there?”

“Uh, ever since you tried to make Chuck start walking,” He admitted with a sheepish smile.

Nico patted Chuck, waved goodbye at the kid’s parents before walking towards him. They began to walk back to camp –they’re in the middle of the forest—and started a conversation, just like they always did. “What time did you wake up?”

Nico hummed. “Six.”

He frowned at the son of Hades. “Why so early? Did you dream about Tartarus again?” Their relationship was on the stage wherein most --just most-- of their secrets and personal information are known only by each other. Even their darkest fears and shames are known by the other.

The brunet shook his head. “I dreamt but not about Tartarus. I actually do not know who they were, but two men occupied my dream last night. They were running, and then they were on top of a tree, and lastly…they were laughing while swimming in the lake.”

He was about to ask if the dream bothered Nico, but he halted upon seeing a small smile on the brunet’s face. “It was a pleasant dream. Filled with happiness and hope. I hope I’d get to experience such happiness as well.”

He rushed a little, turned around, and began walking his back facing the road as he faced Nico. “Aren’t you happy?”

Nico was taken aback by the question, but shrugged. “I’m fine. Could have been better, though, I think.”

“That hurts, you know!”

“…What does?”

He pouted. “I’m literally your best friend and it’s as if you’re telling me you’re bored by my company.”

Nico smirked. “Solace, you’re the one who proclaimed to be my best friend. I am actually still puzzled why you chose to do so.”

“Because you _are_ my best friend! I never opened up this much to anyone before! We occupy each other’s vacant time by hanging out together. Everyone literally thinks we’re inseparable, that we’re a set.”

“Are we a set?” Nico questioned.

Will placed the medicine kit in Nico’s arms. “If you freaking tell me that we aren’t even friends, I’ll kill you with a surgeon’s knife.”

Nico tried to restrain himself, but nevertheless, he laughed. “Even your threats are medical-related, it’s so weird.”

He smirked. “That’s because whatever happens, it’ll be medical-related. Everything about my life revolves around music, healing, happiness or truth.”

His heart clenched when Nico’s eyes dimmed a little as he replied, “While mine revolved around darkness, ghosts, shadows, and death. How ironic of a pair we are.”

Will pouted, and pointed at Nico. “You’re brooding again! Stop depressing yourself!” He growled, and picked up the brunet. As the latter protested, he ran quickly, passing by a lot of their friends. “Hiyah!” He shouted as he jumped into the lake, Nico in his arms.

They submerged for awhile before resurfacing. The son of Hades glared at him. “You dumb idiot!” Nico grunted, and was about to go to the surface when the blond grabbed him and wrestled him in the water.

He snorted a chuckle, and then pushed Will’s face down on the water. After awhile, they stopped, looked at each other and then Will laughed as he smirked.

Will grabbed Nico’s hand, and felt dejected when the brunet suddenly pulled away as if electrified –just like him—until Nico took a deep breath and held onto Will’s arm instead as they  frog-swam back to surface.

Nico was holding onto him!

What big deal this was!

He looked over his shoulder, and found Nico staring back at him. He smiled in delight as the son of Hades huffed and looked away, embarrassed.

“I’m glad I chose you as my best friend, Death Boy,” He murmured. The other grunted a reply, but he was pretty sure it was not a disagreement.

 

 

It was CampFire time and instead of a sing-a-long after burning food sacrifices to the gods and goddesses, a camper from the Athena Cabin suggested that Chiron to tell them a story.

Dionysus scoffed, and stayed at the background as the centaur nodded in reply and galloped infront.

As if he was the professor and the campers were his students, the campers huddled in front of him [clearly ignoring that they have rules on where to sit every night], eagerly prepared to listen to histories he had seen with his own eyes and heard with his own ears.

He was not particularly sure whose story he was going to talk about. He had encountered a lot of people. He had become part of many histories already. What could possibly intrigue and catch these kids’ attention especially considering that they're dyslexic and have ADHD? What could catch their entire attention?

Then his eyes landed on Will and Nico, who were just two rows away in front of him. The two were sharing marshmallows on a stick they toasted by the embers’ heat. Some marshmallow got stuck on Will’s hair, and Nico painstakingly helped the blond remove it. The two laughed when Nico's hand got stuck in Will's hair as well.

Now, who do these two men remind him of?

“Ah, Achilles and Patroclus, “ He muttered aloud after few moments of recalling.

Annabeth curiously voiced out, “What about them? I actually know a lot about Achilles already, but know only few about Patroclus. Not much are written about him.”

“Patroclus,” He began with a smile. “Is a very kind-hearted man. One of the kindest I’ve known. He would die for someone whenever he needed to. He was also very skilled in healing, a brain like no other. He sees the world in a whole new perspective, it’s astonishing.”

“What was his and Achilles’ relationship?” One camper asked.

He grinned a little. “Of course you’re curious.”

“Who isn’t?” Piper teased.

He nodded. “True. To answer your question, I believe Patroclus is Achilles’ greatest friend, his second-in-command, his partner in everything. I don’t know if I have the right to say this, but I believe they’re lovers. After all, Achilles killed Hector for taking Patroclus’ life. Achilles roared like a lion upon knowing Patroclus’ death. I even found out that he wanted to be buried together with Patroclus.”

“What do those two really look like?” Jason asked in curiosity,

He hummed in thought, and caught Will’s eyes. “Will, Nico, kindly stand up please.”

The two glanced at each other before standing up hesitantly. “I cannot find very perfect replicas of Achilles and Patroclus for they could never be replaced or substituted-- an unforgettable pair, I must say. But imagine this: Patroclus and Achilles' height difference is the same as these two’s with Achilles taller than Patroclus. Patroclus has Will’s tanned skin and freckles while he has Nico’s brown eyes and dark brown hair. Achilles has Will’s mop of blond hair, he’s a little fairer than Nico and his eyes’ sharpness are the same as di Angelo’s.”

“What about their personalities? Is Achilles really a jerk, a brat and a proud bastard?” Larry Jimenez enumerated.

He laughed a little. “Everyone sees him as if he wasn’t human -- he's still half, I should remind you. Achilles is actually a very bubbly, fine-mannered, clingy, intelligent, loving, caring and trusting man. He just turned very vicious when he began to fight in the war. Who wouldn’t go insane, crazy, different once you’ve killed thousands? But trust me, he’s someone you’d love to meet. For Patroclus, like I’ve said, he’s kind. He has such curious personality. He wants to know a lot of stuff, and he loves helping. That was exactly why he got killed. He wanted to bring back Achilles’ honor and wanted to stop letting their men die for nothing so he pretended as Achilles as he led the warriors into the battle. Hector stabbed him for few times causing his death. I was back in my cave when it happened-- before they left, Patroclus gave me a bottle filled with the sand where they secretly went to everyday...it dropped and shattered into pieces when the moment Patroclus died. The replica of my gift to Achilles also shattered to pieces when he died. Alright, Patroclus is a reserved man, he only...”

 

 

Nico was as interested as everyone by Chiron’s story. It was as if they were back to kindergarten listening to their bed time story before nap time. It was an intriguing story as well- one you wouldn't be able to read in books or libraries.

He was standing awkwardly alongside Will [who was making all sorts of reactions, it was hilarious] as Chiron used the two of them as examples until the centaur started to talk about Patroclus’ death.

For some reason, he began to shiver. His stomach began to ache as if cold air has entered it. It ached; it was as if a sword has pierced it.

“Patroclus is a reserved man, he only opens up to people he wants to open to, especially Achilles, of course…” Chiron continued speaking, right in front of the bonfire, but Nico’s mind began to wander unintentionally.

The last thing he knew was that Will calling his name in concern, and now he stood in an ancient arena overlooking a competition—a race right below him. Beside him was someone he did not recognize. There was a blast, and the competitors began running. His eyes widened when a blonde sprinted effortlessly towards the finish line.

He frowned. _Looks like…Will._

“That is what a son should be,” the man beside him grunted.

It was as if his heart was stabbed, and he took a step back. Upon doing so, he finally got back to reality with several eyes staring at him in worry.

Will was right in front of him, his hands on Nico’s shoulders. His frown disappeared when the son of Hades looked up at him. He pulled a small smile. “Are you alright, Death Boy?”

_“This and this and this!”_

He blinked away those words he heard within his mind, and placed his palm on his chest. “What happened?”

“You began to shiver few moments after we stood up. And then halfway through Chiron’s story, you started to sway, so I called your name but you were not responding. I touched your wrist to call your attention and panicked when my hand passed through it. Your eyes were pure brown without a flicker of life on them; cold dread filled me. What happened with you?”

 

Will watched as Nico blinked again, and gulped, clearly weighing if he should tell the truth or not.

He pursed his lips and waited.

“Is everything alright, Solace?” Chiron called out.

He turned, and nodded with a big smile. “Nico is not feeling well. He began to feel dizzy all of a sudden, I suggest I send him back to his cabin for tonight. We’d hear more about Achilles—“ He halted as someone spoke into his mind.

_“Pa-tro-clus!”_

“—and P-Patroclus next time, we promise.” He continued, and then turned towards the son of Hades. “Come on, Sunshine.”

Nico frowned. “Stop calling me ridiculous nicknames,” He grumbled yet let Will lead him to Cabin Thirteen anyway. It disturbed the son of Apollo how the brunet clung to his arm as if he'd disappear in an instant.

Upon arriving in the front porch of the Hades’ Cabin, Will halted and looked up at the retreating figure of Nico. “Nico,”

The said boy turned back to him. “Yes?”

He smiled. “What happened earlier in the CampFire? You know you can tell me anything.”

Nico’s eyes turned unreadable, his invisible walls up again. “Nothing. I think the cold of the lake got into me. Cold is usually associated with the Underworld, with the shadows, with darkness especially to death. I think the coldness of the water made me off guard for the shadows to claim me.”

“Are you sure?” He pressed.

 _“Name one hero who was happy,”_ That voice, again, spoke into his mind, almost making him slip in surprise and shock.

Nico paused for awhile before exhaling. He nodded and raised a hand; his expression turned sheepish and uncertain. “Uh, so, good night?”

He laughed, and waved back. “Good night!”

The brunet made a small smile before slipping back inside his cabin for the night.

Will stood outside the Cabin Thirteen staring at the closed door. He looked down, and it was as if he was swept of his feet and took him somewhere else.

He was wearing a dress, a very ridiculous one too. He was holding another girl’s hand, and they just ended a performance-- he knew because he was panting a little.

He raised his eyes.

And he sensed _him._ He didn’t instantly see him, but he sensed his presence because he would know him even just through his body’s warmth, his mannerisms, how his feet touched the floor or how his hair sways with the wind.

He would know him even if thousands of souls that looked almost like _him_ would pass around him.

He caught those copper-brown eyes, and in few long strides, the brunet was in his arms. And he was half-laughing and half-crying in delight.

_The light of my life is back!  
_

And then Will was back in camp, his lips whispering the name: “Patroclus," even if his mind and heart were searching and thinking of another individual named: Nico di Angelo.

 

Nico di Angelo couldn't sleep. It was currently 11:53 in the evening, and the sandman hadn't visited him yet.

He gulped, and grabbed his blanket before wrapping it around him.

Raising his eyes on the ceiling, he gasped when he was swept from his feet again dragging him to a place he never visited before.

Achilles --how he knew it was Achilles, Nico would never know-- caught his eyes, and smiled. While juggling the figs in his hands, he said, "Catch," and threw one at Nico --or perhaps he was currently Patroclus-- in a throw that made a perfect arch.

He caught it, and following the blond's lead, he took a bite of his fig as well. For some reason, just like how ambrosia took the flavor of his favorite food in the world, Nico's tongue recognized the taste as the pudding Will especially made for him back when he caught a cold.

And then he was back. He was back in his room, and was now crying helplessly on his bed. His heart felt empty, it felt incomplete and unsatisfied. It was missing something he believed he'd never find. He sniffed, and wiped his tears away but more poured down into his maroon pillow.

However, his cries were halted when someone hesitantly knocked on his door. He gulped, and tried to pretend to be asleep.

"Di Angelo, I am a son of Apollo and I know when someone is sleeping or not when I try my best to; I know you're still awake. May I come in?" Will whispered.

He silently sniffed, and grumbled a, "Hmm mm,"

His always-open door --Chiron prohibited him on locking it because of his occasional panic attacks-- opened, and Will quietly went inside the Hades' Cabin -- obviously hiding from the harpies.

"Hey," Will greeted.

"What do you want?" He grunted.

The blond stayed quiet for awhile before reaching for his cheek. He sat on the floor, and placed his arms on Nico's bed-- ready to fall asleep. "You're crying by yourself again," He scolded gently.

"Mind your own business, Solace," He hissed.

Will smiled, and whispered sleepily, "You're my best friend, Nico. You cry, I cry,"

He wanted to laugh, but by the blond's tone, Nico knew that the other was dead serious.

Instead of replying, he took the spare blanket beside him, and handed it to Will. "You'll catch a cold," He murmured.

Will accepted it, and wrapped himself with it. He sighed contentedly before reluctantly reached for Nico's hand.

"You're really touchy," He commented with a small smile.

Will laughed sheepishly. "Well, I _am_ a doctor..."

The brunet rolled to his side, facing Will, and locked his hand with Solace's. He hid his face with his blanket, and whispered, "Will?"

The half-asleep blond mumbled, "Mmyeah?"

"...Thanks,"

His eyelids slowly dropped as the son of Apollo replied by placing squeezing Nico's hand, and humming as they both fell to deep and dreamless slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2: Spaghetti Sauce and Chocolate [Real Title: Therapon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be entitled Shooting Stars but ended entitled as Spaghetti Sauce and Chocolate. Both has 'SS' so meh. XD
> 
> Italics are either the person's thought or the flashbacks-- just a note. :3
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Spaghetti Suace  
**

_"He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." - Emily Bronte  
_

 

Nico opened his eyes, and heaved a sigh of relief when he realized it was actually and finally morning. He rolled to his left side, and almost jumped upon seeing Will Solace's face right in front of his. He blinked and looked at his left hand, which was still intertwined with the blond's. Perhaps because of his demigod powers, their intertwined hands seemed to be glowing with a faint gold radiance. _That might be why I slept so soundly with no more nightmares or vivid dreams._

Unlike his usual self, he let himself smile a little as he stared at the angel-like features of the son of Apollo as he slept. He remembered Will's words last night as if they were said just minutes ago:

_"You're my best friend. You cry, I cry."_

Nico ruefully used his other hand to lightly touch Will's mop of blond hair. _No one cared for me this much ever since Bianca died._ A best friend, that was what WIll calls him, and that was enough. It's enough, Nico chanted to himself every time they were together. He let his fingers gently touch the blond curls, and then they traveled down Will's face and landed on his warm cheek. Will stirred a little, but instead of waking up, he hummed a little, leaned his face on Nico's palm, and went back to sleep.

The brunet raised an eyebrow along with an amused smile before lying quietly on his side, letting the healer continue sleeping as he watched the other sleep.

He still remembered it clearly-- the moment Will proclaimed that he was now his best friend:

_He punched the air, and hummed in appreciation. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Guess my three day imprisonment here in the infirmary was worth it," He teased._

_Will smiled widely, and then placed his hands on his hips proudly. "Of course! I wouldn't make such recommendations if you didn't befit to stay here."_

_He slipped down his bed, and wobbled a little._ The shadows are claiming me again,  _he thought._

_Will caught him on his forearm, and steadied him gently. "Are you alright?" He queried worriedly._

_Feeling that usual electric current run down his arm, Nico pulled away quickly. "I-uh-yeah. I'm not used to being on the ground for being stuck in my bed all day and all night for three days. Sorry,"_

_The blond eyed him for awhile in suspicion before smiling again. "Your werewolf scratches are healing quickly. Let me just clean and replace the bandage everyday at exactly five in the afternoon for about two weeks, and they wouldn't leave anything but light scars,"_

_He grabbed his stygian iron sword, and weighed it on his hand. "Scars wouldn't kill me, Solace. They're part of my life-- they make me, me," He whispered, and then walked towards the door. "Thank you very much," He muttered with a bow before shutting the door behind him._

_Here he was again-- Camp Half Blood in his full glory. With no one by his side. Percy and Annabeth had started packing and getting ready for a new year ahead in the mortal world. Jason and Piper are busy contacting sponsors so they could freely make shrines for gods and goddesses since the camp's funds wouldn't be able to handle much of their project's expenses. Frank, Hazel and Reyna went back to Camp Jupiter to clean the mess Octavian left and to reassure their co-campers that everything was now fine between the two camps. His father was still busy with those that were claimed by Thanatos by war against Gaia. Mrs. O'Leary was busy playing and keeping Cerberus company. Jules-Albert was his chauffeur, he wouldn't really help him with his loneliness._

_He looked at his bandaged arm, and then at all of his other body parts covered with band-aids and bandages. "I'm such an idiot," He grumbled when a camper caught his eyes, and quickly looked away. His fragile heart remembered this. It was the exact thing that happened back in the war against Kronos-- he was welcomed by everyone for the first week and then slowly people began to give him that 'why is he still here' look-- he hated it._

_"Come with us. You belong with us. This is not your home. You belong in the darkness together with the darkness and shadows," Ghosts and shadows whispered beside his ears. He tried to get away, to go to where the sun was shining brightly to cast them away, but he couldn't move._

I couldn't move, _He mentally panicked._

Help me. Please, help me, _He internally pleaded._

_"Nico!" A voice shouted and the next thing he knew, he was being carried like a baby by Will Solace as the blond headed to Cabin Thirteen._

_"Where the hell-- Solace, let me go this instant! This is embarrassing!" He looked up and saw the amused looks everyone was giving them. He blushed. "WILL!"_

_The blond shook his head stubbornly as Nico pulled his shaggy blond hair. "You almost disappeared again! I left you for almost three minutes and you were almost claimed by the shadows! Geez, I swear, I will never ever leave my eyes out of you."_

_"I'm not a kid! I was just still tired!" He lied._

_Will effortlessly lifted him up, so that Nico was looking down at the blond and the latter was looking up at him. "I'm also made of scars, Nico. Just like you, I'm made of them-- and that's the first thing similar about us."_

_He frowned. "What are you implying?"_

_His cheeks burned when Will looked at him affectionately with a smile as he replied, "I want to know more about our similarities and differences. I now proclaim myself to be your best friend! Your worries are my worries.  My worries are yours.Your pain is my pain. My pain is yours. And when you cry, I cry."_

_And he couldn't say 'no.' Not when Will had that big proud smile on his face. Not when Will was holding him up so gently. Not when he knew this was what he exactly needed-- someone to stay by his side no matter how flawed he was._

Nico also remembered how Jason ran our his Cabin and insisted that he was Nico's best friend first. It was only after Will answered Nico's favorite artist --and Jason guessed wrong-- that Will fully picked the son of Hades up and began babying him.

The healer began to stir again, and just when he was about to pull his hand away from Will's cheek-- the latter placed his palm on top of Nico and halted Nico's plan on pulling away. He opened his eyes, and met Nico's chocolate brown ones.

Nico knew his day was completed the moment Will smiled, and greeted him, "Good morning,"

 

 

He was pretty sure one of his cheeks shouldn't feel warmer than the other. Before he opened his eyes, he finally felt another presence, and that was when he remembered why one of his hands were warmer than the other as well. Just when he about to lift his head up, the hand on his cheek was slowly being lifted up, so he rapidly placed his own hand to halt the action. He opened his eyes and looked straight at those beautiful chocolate brown eyes Nico possessed. _How was he a mere demigod? He could surpass Adonis or Narcissus.  
_

"Good morning," He greeted with a genuine smile.

He knew he could lay back in bed in fulfillment when Nico made a shy small smile and whispered, "Uh, good morning,"

He let go of the hand placed on his cheek, forever remembering Nico's hand's warmth on it as the brunet also pulled his hand away. He looked down at their intertwined hands. "Oh, our hands are glowing,"

"Just whose fault do you think it is, you darn healer?" Nico grumbled and untwined their hands. This hurt Will for some reason but he remained smiling.

"Mine?" He teased. "But you know, I only glow unconsciously when I feel an emotion overwhelmingly."

"What emotion made you glow then?"

He looked up, and found those chocolate brown eyes curiously searching an answer.

_Why did he agree to be my best friend? He's too beautiful. He really fitted being part of the Seven's group._

"I was overwhelmed by the feeling of wanting to give you a dreamless sleep," He answered.

Nico blinked.

He stood up suddenly and cupped the brunet's cheeks. "How are you, by the way? You're not sick or disappearing are you? You're not feeling wobbly? Do you have a headache? Aren't you co--"

Nico slapped a hand on his lips. "Shuwd awp." He squirmed out of his hands, and frowned. "I'm fine. No I'm not sick. No, I'm not disappearing. No, I'm not wobbly. Don't have an headache, and I'm not cold. I'm _fine."_

He heaved a sigh of relief, and then gestured towards the door. "I'm going back to my Cabin. I'd see in the dining pavilion at breakfast."

The brunet nodded.

"Oh, by the way," He said when he was in front of the door. "Nice Mythomagic-themed pajamas, Death Boy,"

He was satisfied as the heat raised up to Nico's ears, and he replied by growling," SHUT UP!" And then throwing a pillow at the door since Will had ran out of the Cabin.

He laughed out loud as he heard Nico shout, "I'd kill you later, Solace!"

 

 

Jason grabbed him just when he about to head towards the Hades' table. "Oh no, Neeks. You're not eating alone in your table. You're going to accompany me on mine so that we wouldn't be lonely,"

"Could I even refuse?"

"Nope!" The son of Jupiter answered proudly.

They were heading back towards their table after offering some to their parents when another memory which wasn't his occupied his mind and almost took all of him:

_He yawned, his eyes heavy-lidded. "What's your name?"_

_He refused to reply._

_Achilles asked again, louder this time: "What's your name?"_

_He had no more excuse for not answering so he said, "Patroclus,"_

_The blond rolled to his side to face him, a  golden lock fell on his face so he blew it away. "My name is Achilles."_

"Nico?" Jason called out eagerly.

He looked up and blinked twice. "I--What?"

"You stood there staring blankly at nothing for almost a minute. Are you alright?"

He nodded, and took a deep breath. "I thought I just saw a shadow lingering there. Sorry,"

Jason eyed him with an eyebrow raised, but then nodded. "Alright. Let's go, I'm starving."

He was chewing a spoonful of mashed potato when he accidentally raised his eyes and met Will's pale ones from tables away from theirs. Will blinked and grinned widely, raising a hand as a greeting.

Nico blinked and waved back as well.

The son of Jupiter looked at Nico and then at Will before inching a little towards the former and whispering, "So how is Will as your best friend?"

"If Percy is still here and hasn't gone back to the mortal world, I would have asked him to drown you. Jason, not because he's now my best friend you're not a close friend of mine anymore. You don't need to use that tone and glaring at Will everytime we hang out. We can still hang out."

"As bros?" Jason pleaded.

"Okay, that is way too far. I'm speaking here as _friends._ "

Jason pulled a puppy face. "As brrrooooosssss?"

He inched backward. "Piper, your boyfriend is being weird again."

Piper, who just finished her breakfast, went over at the Zeus' table laughing. "Okay, okay, Sparky, let him eat."

He continued eating. "Thanks,"

 _"And then_ you can continue pestering him," Piper continued.

Nico choked which brought laughter to the other two. As Jason tried to feed Piper, the son of Hades used the distraction to continue eating _and_ lifting his eyes a little to gaze back at Solace, who had spaghetting sauce around his lips. Just like usual, Will felt his eyes and lifted his gaze back at Nico. Instead of wiping the sauce, the blond placed a dot of sauce on both of his cheeks and made a face. This brought laughter to the son of Hades.

 

 

Will grinned widely when he made Nico laugh even if the latter was meters away from him.

It made him pleased to see that he could bring happiness to the brunet even if there was distance between them.

"You really liked making di Angelo smile, don't you, Will?" Kayla asked from across him.

He wiped his lips and cheeks. "It's my eternal mission in life."

"Among everyone who wants to be your best friend, you chose him. Why, brother?" Austin asked.

In an unexpected whirl of dimension, Will had returned in time, back in a place he never visited before.

In front of him was a man that looked slightly like him but older and beside him was...Ni--no, Patroclus. And he was Achilles yet again in this situation.

_He was saying something but the thought of what he was saying was not his own: "...I forgot to say I wished him for a companion."_

_Therapon. Just like how Chiron said in his stories._

_"For many years now, Achilles, I have urged companions on you and you turned them away. Why this boy?" The man asked._

_He wasn't even sure what he was about to say, but his mouth opened and he responded: "He is surprising."_

He shrieked when someone pinched him. He blinked and backed away when pairs of eyes stared at him. "W-What?"

"You spaced out after I asked why you chose him to be your best friend. You okay, man?" Austin asked.

He chuckled half-heartedly. "Y-Yep! He's...surprising,"

"Surprising?" Lilian repeated.

He blinked and then smiled, satisfied with his chosen reason. "He does the most unexpected things, and he intrigues and brings more colors in my life."

Before his sisters and brothers could reply or even react, he stood up, grabbed his plate, waved and then walked towards where Nico sat.

"Will?" Nico asked in confusion when he placed his plate right beside Nico's.

He ruffled the brunet's hair, and sat down. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"As if saying 'no' would make you go away," The son of Hades grumbled.

He chuckled, and then poked dots of spaghetti sauce on Nico's face.

"What the heck, Solace?!" Nico squealed. "Ugh, I just took a shower!"

Will laughed as Nico placed dots of chocolates on his nose, cheeks, forehead and then chin.

They stopped messing with each other and each other's foods when they both looked like fools and were laughing like maniacs.

They were both oblivious by the squeals, smirks, smiles and laughter they brought everyone as they watched the two of them.

_"This and this and this!"_

They both froze for a second, and then Will leaned his forehead on Nico's shoulder as the brunet placed sticky chocolate on his blond hair. _I will never regret choosing him as my best friend...my companion..._

 _Therapon_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


	3. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gash! Thankies for the comments and kudos, weren't expecting them but greatly appreciated them! :D
> 
> Note 1: I am the kind of author who loves angst as much as I love fluff. So always be ready. My chapters are like roller coasters of emotions-- I hope you're having fun.
> 
> Note: I use explicit language in my writing, so yeah. I know that you cannot picture some of the characters swearing but whatevs. XD

**Chapter 3: Hide and Seek**

_"If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back." - Chuck Bass_

 

Will pulled the string and aimed his arrow at the center of the target. He took a deep breath and swiftly let go. The arrow pierced through the center with perfect aim. "Oh my gods! I finally did it!"

"Five years of being a demigod and being part of Camp Half-Blood has finally resulted to something," Kayla teased as she picked up an arrow from her quiver.

Will crossed his arms in front of his chest, and pouted. "Excuse me, but I was still quite useful in the battles. I still 'accidentally' killed some monsters while in the field."

Austin fixed his crooked eyeglasses and smirked. "Sure, 4 out of 10 you killed/injured were enemies, the remaining 6 out of 10 were coincidentally aimed at the butt or feet of our co-campers. Dude, you were the cause of about 20% of the injured campers brought in the infirmary for both of the wars."

Will blinked, and then blushed as realization and truth hit him hard. "S-Shut up," He grumbled and aimed another arrow at his target. He let go after few seconds, and again, pierced the center perfectly. "Yes!" He celebrated.

Damien, one of brothers, commented, "As long as he's concentrating on the battle at hand, I'm sure Will will soon accompany us _both_ in the infirmary to tend the injured and in the battlefield to kill monsters."

"As long as I don't need to kill a co-demigod then I vow to kill any monster we need to defeat," He swore and began aiming again.

Just when he was about to release the string, he was surprised by a certain other who called him out: "Will!"

He swayed a little in surprise before releasing the string, thankfully, it still hit the target instead of hitting Lucy who was passing by. He gave her siblings an apologetic smile before turning towards Nico. The said brunet was running towards him, and it warmed Will's heart that the first person Nico would look for after eating breakfast was him. "Hey, Death Boy."

Nico stopped before him and glared at him. "Do not call me that."

Days have passed since their food fight, but Will still get those flashbacks that were never his.

He looked down at Nico, who had grown about an inch or two for the past two months but was still too short and skinny for his age, and smiled widely. "You seem cheerful. Is there something I should know?"

Nico blinked, and looked away. "Uh, I, uh, yeah. Chiron called me earlier to tell me that I need to buy a cellphone."

He frowned at that information. "What? But why?"

The son of Hades clutched the chain of his jeans. "It seemed that since Percy has went to Camp Jupiter to study and could only visit and protect the camp for short times, and since Jason was also busy going in and out of the two camps, Chiron has kind of assigned me to be the head camper of the Camp Half-Blood. A substitute of Percy and Jason whenever they were both not around. And Chiron told me that the easiest way to contact me when I was either in the mortal world or Underworld was through a cellphone. Might be life-threatening but Iris Message was harder to use down...here." He tapped the ground.

Will scratched his cheek in thought. "Well, he _is_ right. You are harder to contact with IM when you're down there. So, do you want me to accompany you in the mortal world?" He offered cheerfully.

_After all, I'm his best friend._

"No."

He almost slipped by the direct rejection he just received. "Uh, then..." He trailed off.

Nico rubbed his arm. "Actually, Jason 's buying me one right now since he and Piper are in the mortal world to choose flowers that befit each goddess...and I don't know what to do. I kind of supposed to be teaching younger demigods sword-fighting with Jason right now but yeah, he's..."

He blinked and then tilted his head in confusion.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I am the son of Hades. Kids are scared of me. Just how do you think am I going to teach them when they back away from me?" He took a deep breath. "Can you please help me entertain and teach them?"

"You're not scary," was his genius response.

The brunet looked at him as if he was an alien. "Seriously?"

"Uh, I mean, sure I could help you teaching and playing with them but man, you're not scary. Who told you that?"

"I am the son of Hades, Sunshine."

He raised an eyebrow along with a smile. "Your point?" He leaned closer towards Nico and pinched his cheeks before coaxing him, "How could you be scary when you have such fluffy cheeks? And you're even so small that you could be mistaken as a grade-schooler. Oohhh, I'm scared." 

Nico gritted his teeth, and then stomped on Will's foot. "Screw you."

Will laughed and then wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders. "I was just kidding."

He turned and waved at his siblings. "Bye! I'll see in the infirmary later!"

Kayla laughingly replied, "Take your time!"

He looked at Nico and shouted, "Race to the arena! Last to arrive will drink three cups of spinach juice." 

Nico pulled a face. "Gross."

The two sprinted off in a second.

 

 

 Nico definitely didn't want to drink three cups of spinach juice, so he took off a breathe earlier than Will but nevertheless, the blond was still two steps in the lead.

_Damn, this guy could run!_

So the brunet ran even faster. He gritted his teeth in a grin and made his legs ran faster, faster and faster.

He was a second away from catching up to Will when a flashback bombarded his mind:

_"There were figs in the kitchen. I saw them." Achilles said._

We were only twelve, too young to brood _, I thought._

_"I bet I can eat more than you."_

_"Race you!"_

_I laughed. We ran._

The flashback caught him off guard, which was why it was too late when he found out that he was still running even if he had somehow blacked out. His foot caught on a big stone, and he accidentally tripped causing him to fall on his right and wounding his elbow in the process.

It was nowhere compared to Tartarus and Lycaon's scratches, but they still hurt.

"Shit," He cursed and clutched his bloodied elbow.

"I wo-- Eh? Nico?" Will asked in confusion from a distance, and then he heard the blond shout in worry: "What happened?" He was beside Nico in just five strides.

He pouted and glared at the stone. "I tripped,” He whispered in embarrassment.

Instead of what he was expecting for Will to do --which was to extend a hand-- the healer stared at him for awhile before bursting laughing. "Y-You tripped? Seriously? Wow, Nico. How macho," He teased and continued laughing out loud.

He rolled his eyes and sarcastically remarked, "Oh, sure, laugh. Laugh while you're still my best friend because perhaps after awhile I will be running towards the camp borders and waiting for Jason's return so that I could tell him I prefer him as my best friend more than you. After all, you’re such a jerk. Thanks a lot."

That made the blond cover his laughter to coughs. He composed himself before crouching. "Show me the wound," He said and then placed his hands on top of his wounded elbow. Will closed his eyes and began singing Ancient Greek to his father.

He silently gasped in awe as golden radiance surrounded Will. The blond's curls swayed together with the wind. And his chanting made him look even more like a god. Like Adonis. No, Narcissus. No...Achilles.

This was the moment Nico realized Will looked too much like the Achilles he sees on his flashbacks. Maybe Will had darker skin or his hair was shorter and paler. His eyes weren’t emerald. He was covered with beautiful freckles. But right at this moment, he does look like Achilles. A lot.

After almost a minute, Will released him, and the healer was back to his usual self with usual face—the real Will who looks like Apollo and not too much of Achilles. "That will do for now, but later I'll clean it up. At least, for now, it's safe from infection." He pulled something from his pocket and then gently wrapped his handkerchief around Nico’s elbow. “I believe that will do for now.”

He looked away from the beautiful man before him, and whispered, "Y-Yeah."

Will looked down at him, and then helped him up. He removed dried leaves on Nico's head as he sighed, "What even happened with you? You--"

The healer's question was cut off when seven younger demigods—the ones Nico was supposed to be teaching sword fighting right now—and gathered around Nico, inspecting him and his elbow.

A girl asked sweetly: "Are you alright?"

Another stammered: "D-Does it hurt?"

"Were you hurt anywhere else?"

"Do you want us to call Chiron?"

"Will you be able to lift your sword?"

"You don't need to stress yourself."

"We could handle ourselves if you need to rest, we promise to behave."

He raised his hands and smiled slightly. "I'm fine, kids. Really. This guy here," he pointed to Will. "Is Will Solace, he's our camp infirmary...doctor, and he healed me. See?" He flexed his arm in and out, trying not to wince.

The kids looked up at the blond, and then hid behind Nico. "He's shining."

“Too sparkly.”

"Too bright."

“Odd clothing style.”

"Weird flip flops."

He almost laughed at Will's offended look. But the healer quickly smiled again, and greeted the seven kids enthusiastically. "Hello there. I hope you'll get along with me. So, today, I'll accompany Nico for today's practice. Tell me something first, though...do you think Big Brother Nico is scary? Some people told me he’s scary and I don’t know if it’s true. What d’ya think?"

He raised an eyebrow and hissed, "Will, what the heck?"

But the kids quickly defended him and answered confidently:

"No! He's so cool and kind!"

"He always teaches us the easiest ways to kill monsters."

"He weighs each sword making sure they fit us and our structures."

"He gives us frequent breaks, and yummy treats for stamina."

"He also tells us stories when we were dismissed early."

"His pets and chauffeur are very friendly as well!"

"He tries his best to teach us in every possible way."

"He's the best!"

He didn't want to show how overwhelmed he was with his students’ answers, and he was trying his best to show the most neutral face he could muster until Will looked at him happily and proudly as if telling him: 'I told you so, you're not scary,' and that made his facade crack and his cheeks to burn.

He quickly looked away and tried to compose himself.

Will clapped his hands once. "Oh, how about we skip practice today; instead, let's play a game!"

"What game?" The seven younger demigods asked in unison curiously.

Nico's heart thumped loud for some reason when Will looked at him with a sly smile. "Hide and seek."

 

 

“What game?” The kids asked in unison, obviously thrilled.

He hummed in thought, and then gave Nico a sly smile. “Hide and seek,” He answered. He looked back at the kids and explained the mechanics: “So here’s how it’ll be played. You’ll form a circle around me, and then I’ll close my eyes. I’ll spin quickly three times and then once I stopped, I’ll pinpoint at someone. Whoever I’d pinpoint would look for all the other ten for thirty minutes. If he or she succeeds in finding us within thirty minutes, he or she will receive a personalized gift from me! Oh by the way, no hiding in the infirmary, forge and the restricted part of the forest. Agree?”

“Agree!” They kids shouted excitedly.

He looked at Nico, and then grinned childishly. “Agree?”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “You’re a dork.”

“But I’m your dorky best friend.”

“Yeah, yeah. I agree.”

“Agree in what? In the game or me being a dork?”

“Both but mostly the latter,” Nico muttered and formed the circle together with the other kids.

They did as he told so, and his finger pointed at Julie, a new sister of his. “Julie!” He squealed.

The eight-year-old jumped in surprise and then giggled. “I’ll count up to thirty, you better be hiding after I’m done counting!” She shouted, closed her eyes and began counting: “One. Two…”

For some reason, his hand rapidly grabbed Nico’s wrist, and he dragged the son of Hades towards the forest.

“Will, what the hell?”

“Shh, since I’m the head of the infirmary, they’d think I’d hide in the Big House since I’m one of the people who knows how to navigate  the place, but I’d actually rather choose to hide on a branch up high in a tree, and to keep you out of trouble, you’d hide with me,” He said.

Nico raised an eyebrow and smirked in bemusement. “You’re a genius in hide and seek. Why am I not surprised?”

He began climbing up when he knew they were hidden enough. Nico climbing right below him. “Dude, this is what the Apollo Cabin do when we’re freaking bored. I always win, for proof ask Kayla and Austin or maybe even Lou and Cecil.”

He settled on a branch and leaned against the bark as Nico somersaulted and dangled with one hand on the highest branch up high. “Nico, you might fall!” He hissed.

The son of Hades huffed, and then jumped, and then settled down to sit right beside Will. “Sunshine, I am an expert in the forest. This is my second home after Underworld.”

Will shifted so that they sat right beside each other and their feet dangled in the air and their hands held onto the branch as if it was a bench. He looked at the Nico, who turned silent, and regarded him.

The Ghost King blinked and looked up as the sun shone right at him. Will realized that Nico could pass for a celebrity that took the roles of ancient or historical actors or people. If he had whiter skin, perhaps he could pass as Paris or perhaps he could even pass as…and then it hit Will.

Nico did look like Patroclus. Perhaps the son of Hades had olive-colored skin. His hair was black instead of brown. He had scratches and scars on his arms and legs. But as Will stared at him right now, he looks a lot like the Patroclus that he sees in the memories that were never his.

“I used to stay in the forest and be a stray back when I was still grieving my sister’s death and was still confused about who I really am. I slept under the shade of the trees. My company were wild animals. My music were the sounds of wolves or the songs of birds. There in the forests I screamed out and cried out all of misery, anxiety and anguish. Sometimes, I still wish for these forests’ isolation.”

“Don’t talk like that!” He grumbled. “You promised not to leave Camp Half-Blood again. I may not have experienced everything that you have, but I believe that you don’t need to isolate yourself and bottle everything up by your own. You have friends now. Just like what Reyna said months ago, you had one home now you have two. You have Jason, even if he looks intimidating and he could very clingy, he’s there for you. Piper! She’s too beautiful and yet unique that sometimes I dunno if I was being charmspoken or I was still myself but she’s honest and always there for you. Annabeth also, even if she’s too intelligent I sometimes feel like I am the dumbest person on Earth next to Percy –no offense- but she likes helping people. Percy too. He is the greatest demigod of all time and I dunno how to approach him sometimes but I know that he’s one the greatest friends you have. Leo, oh…uh, right. Frank, who is a somehow-sibling of Clarisse but who cares about that? He’s your almost brother-in-law and I believe he’ll always be there for you. Hazel! Oh, Hazel, your dear sister who would probably punch you if you continue brooding. Lou, who could be quite disastrous when she’s using her magic but she’s an amazing person. Cecil too, even if he’s naughty and you need to have sixty eyes to make sure you still have your wallet with you. And too many more people to mention!”

“And you?” Nico asked.

He blinked. “Uh, yeah, me. Me, who could be quite insecure of his abilities and usefulness sometimes. Me, who is only useful in the infirmary and could only use an arrow after almost five years in the camp. Me, who isn’t really sure what his purpose is.”

“We found the second most similarity between us,” Nico muttered.

He looked at those chocolate brown eyes the son of Hades possessed. “What do you mean?”

“We’re both insecure and unsure, but we go on anyway—that’s our second similarity.”

He blinked, and then let it sunk in. He grinned widely as Nico began smiling. “Indeed. You are right. It is our second most similarity.”

_As days passed, and the more we hung out more, I learned more about him._

_He was not really reserved, he was just bottling things up; just used to being ignored because of the way his father treated him, of the way everyone treated him even if he was a prince. He was not really clumsy, he could somehow catch up to me; he could carelessly throw himself in the water even before I do; he could even climb trees and come sit with me on the branches. He was also not really quiet as I thought. At first, it was always me who was talking about my day and what I did. But soon, he began to answer me when I asked: ‘How about you?’ He would tell me that he sneaked in the kitchen to grab a fig. That he was able to skip a stone for seven times when he was in the lake. I told him lots of things, and she shared me his moments as well._

_I didn’t know how I survived pretending I was happy with the other boys when it was actually Patroclus that all I needed._

_“I’m glad I met you, Patroclus,” I said one time._

_He looked at me, and then gave me the most genuine and happiest smile I have ever seen in my whole life._

Will shrieked when a finger touched his nose. He blinked and found Nico’s confused ones staring back at him. “W-What?”

“You spaced out for a minute; twenty minutes have passed since the game started. I wonder how she’s doing. You alright?”

He blinked, and then smiled. “Yup!”

 

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for about two more minutes until Will exclaimed, “Ah!”

Nico looked at him and then found the blond smiling while pointing something up in the sky.

He looked up as well and found a plane passing by quite closely. “A plane. Huh, haven’t ridden one for awhile.”

“One of my dreams is to travel the world! To find the wonders of this planet, and try out things that I never thought I’d do. I just don’t think I’m capable of doing so, I’m not really that rich, besides I’m a demigod, we attract monsters wherever we go. It’s quite saddening,” Will confessed sadly.

“Then come with me,” He replied.

Will looked back at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“After you graduated in New Rome and become a fully licensed doctor, let’s travel the globe using all modes of transportation. Let’s play hide and seek with death and our true nature. Let’s play hide and seek, and disappear to roam around the world even for awhile. Let’s break free. I’ll come with you,” He offered. He didn’t know where these words we’re coming from, but seeing a sad Will was not in his list. It was never it his list of things he wants to see everyday.

Will grabbed his hands in excitement. “You’d do that for me?”

He tried to not focus on the fact that Will was holding his hands and that they were just inches away from each other. After all, they were best friends. “W-We’re best friends, remember?”

He gasped out loud when Will suddenly gathered him a warm, tight hug. “I’m so happy that I’d get to share and do my dreams with you! Gah, I have the bestest best friend in the whole world!”

He rolled his eyes while blushing. “Idiot, you’re exaggerating.”

Will pulled away a little but just an enough distance so that they looked eye to eye. “No, really,” he insisted with a sincere smile.

Nico was just about to reply when a small voice down in the ground shouted, “BANG! I found you two! I won!”

He quickly pulled away from Will and almost fell from the branch. “I,uh…” He looked away from the laughing Will and looked down at Julie. “Good job! I’d treat you McDonalds when I go out.”

“Yay!”

He jumped down, and Will followed his lead. “Nico, McDonald’s is not good for your health,” He scolded.

“Oh, shut up, Sunshine,” He grumbled, trying to bring back the steady beat of his heart.

The other kids began chattering as they followed the two for lunch.

 

 

Will began aiming at the target again. It was his last try for the day before they go to the dining pavilion for dinner.

“Ohhh, pierce the center!” Kayla encouraged.

“I’d do my best!” He shouted back.

“Oh, do your best not to miss or injure anyone as well, Will. Because I and Cecil are watching, and the last time we did, we almost got went back to our Cabins with bleeding buttocks,” Lou reminded with a grin.

He glared at her. “Shut up.”

Cecil threw his arms in the air. “Shoot, shoot!”

He took a deep breath and aimed at the heart of the target. He closed one eye and pulled the string along with the arrow. A moment before he released and:

“Sunshine, I have something for you!”

As usual, upon hearing that voice, his finger slipped and the arrow magically and terrifyingly spun around and almost hit the newly-arrived Jason in the ankle. Thank god the son of Jupiter flew up quickly.

“You really should stop getting distracted when Nico’s around. You might kill somebody,” Austin teased.

He sighed, and then narrowed his eyes at Nico.

The latter frowned. “What? I just came here to give you this,” He placed a small and cute bag on top of Will’s palm. “My token of gratitude for…uh, everything.”

He peeped inside and saw a small sun-shaped keychain and slash charm inside the bag. He blushed and clutched the bag with his hands in giddiness. “T-Thanks.”

“Solace!” Jason shouted as he approached them. “You trying to kill me just because I gave your best friend Nico treats and he let me hug him as thanks?” He complained.

Will pocketed the bag, and then crossed his arms. “What treats?”

Nico began walking backwards. “Nothing.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “McDonald’s McNuggets and fries, why?”

The son of Hades quickly turned around and ran towards his Cabin.

“Come back here, you idiot! I told you no McDonald’s for six months! Not after you ate nothing but that junk for the time you explored alone! Are you listening? Come back here, Nico!” He shouted as he ran after the brunet. 

_"I feel like I could eat the world raw."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and Comments super appreciated! :D


	4. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Comments!
> 
> This one is not really funny, but I still hope you'll like it~ :3
> 
> Yes, 3457 words. I dunno, I love making long chapters. XD

**Chapter 4: Again**

_“When someone else’s happiness is your happiness, that is love.” – Lana Del Rey_

“Ouch,” was Nico’s first word right after waking up on the floor of his Cabin. He apparently fell down his bed when his vivid dream began to scare the hell out of him. He blinked and sat up properly before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He reached for the clock on his bedside table and checked the time. “Damn it, six thirty-seven? Seriously? I should still be asleep ‘til seven thirty. Urgh,” He complained.

He scratched his head, and then stood up. He placed the clock back to its original place, and fixed his bed. “Seeing as I cannot go back to sleep with how bright it is, I might as well get ready.”

He opened his closet, and pulled out the customized Camp T-shirt Will gave him about a month ago. It was black with a skeleton holding a flag that said: ‘Camp Half-Blood’ infront and small black wings with white outline at the back. It was the perfect fit for him, and even if he wouldn’t admit this out front, it was his favorite shirt. There was no occasion whatsoever when Will gave it to him, so in return the week after, Nico secretly placed a handbag with a personalized sleeveless shirt in it. The shirt had a smiling cartoonized sun in front. At the back, it said: ‘Camp Doctor’ and had yellow wings with black outline at the back. Will treated him McDonald’s the day after in happiness.

Along with the shirt, he pulled a plain box boxers and another pair of skinny jeans—but this time, they were dark gray since he hadn’t gone to laundry yet and he hadn’t had the time to go shopping for new –and black, of course—clothes.

After taking a shower, he went out of the bathroom, and sat on his bed. He was drying his head and trying out his cellphone –it was in airplane mode—when there were knocks on his door.

“Wakey, Death Boy! It’s already seven! Having too much sleep is as unhealthy as lacking sleep,” Will sing-sang outside his door.

He rolled his eyes, and smirked. “I’m already up, Solace. No need to lecture me so early in the morning.”

“May I come in, then?”

“Nah, don’t want to.”

“Death Boy!” Will whined.

“Sunshine, the door is unlocked literally every day and night,” He reminded and began to download the game named: Stack by Ketchapp.

Will twisted the doorknob and peeped his head in. He blinked. “Are you mad?” He murmured with a pout.

Nico grabbed a pillow and threw it at the blond. “Don’t you use that face on me, Solace. It’ll never work. And no, I’m not mad.

Will caught it, and hugged it before going inside the Cabin and shutting the door behind him. “But you sound mad.”

He raised his eyes, and saw that the healer wore Nico’s gift. “I’m not mad, Sunshine. These are my default face, and tone. And oh, you wore the shirt I gave you.”

Will nodded and then pointed at Nico’s shirt. “You too! What a coincidence!” He exclaimed happily and jumped to sit right beside Nico. “Hey, I have a favor.”

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “And what’s that?”

“It’s my day off from the infirmary today, and I don’t know what to do. And while running around the camp as exercise earlier, I have thought of an idea,” Will paused and regarded him for awhile. “About our plan of traveling around the world…I have this idea to have a literal travel journal and transform the desk placed on my side of the Cabin and place a post board instead of mirror there—as we tour around, we’d take photos, print the best photos and then I’ll post them there. On my desk would be my medical books, and under the glass of the table would be a map wherein I’d get to mark each place we finally visited. Until we begin to live in New Rome, I’d let them stay there. What do you think?” His eyes portrayed uncertainty and anticipation, and Nico realized how much his opinion was for Will, and he suddenly felt how special one could be.

_“I will go,” he said. “I will go to Troy.”_

_He was watching me, his eyes deep as earth._

_“Will you come with me?” he asked._

_The never-ending ache of love and sorrow. Perhaps in some other life I could have refused, could have torn my hair and screamed, and made him face his choice alone. But not in this one. He would sail to Troy and I would follow, even into death. “Yes,” I whispered. “Yes.”_

_Relief broke in his face, and he reached for me. I let him hold me, let him press us length to length so close that nothing might fit between us._

He blinked thrice as Will cupped his cheeks. “I—“

“You seem to space out as much as I do, huh. You alright?” Will murmured.

He raised his eyes to meet Will’s, and he realized that…No, even in another life, as his friend, Nico –or Patroclus—couldn’t refuse him. He couldn’t tear his hair and scream to face his choices or dreams alone. He would still follow him whatever happens. “I’m fine,” He said and then whispered, “Your idea,” He paused. “I’d love to take part with it.”

 

 

Will never ever felt uncertain about something this much ever in his life. Except for healing the injured, he had done what his heart told him so. He would outright tell his opinion about something, and would argue with someone for hours on things that he knew were right and must be done. But right now, even if he was talking about his dream, he felt unsure. “…What do you think?” He murmured to Nico right after he told the other of his plans. He wasn’t sure why Nico’s opinion mattered, but it _did._ And Will needed to know if Nico was up for it or if he was wishing for too much.

Nico blinked, and suddenly his chocolate brown eyes turned lifeless once again. Will grabbed the brunet’s wrist and looked for a heartbeat. _Thump. Thump._

And as fast as he spaced out, the son of Hades reacted once he had cupped the brunet’s cheeks. “I—“ He began.

He smiled. “You seem to space out as much as I do, huh. You alright?”

Nico raised his eyes and met his. After awhile, he uttered, “I’m fine.”

He gulped as the other murmured, “Your idea,” And then paused. “I’d love to take part with it.”

And Will released the breath he never knew he was holding for quite awhile now. He broke into a grin in happiness as Nico traced his bed’s crumples with his finger.

_“I will go,” I said. “I will go to Troy,” I declared._

_I have made my decision, but there was something else I must ensure before I could take part with this journey, before I risk my existence in this war._

_I looked at Patroclus, who had his wide astounding brown eyes staring up at me. They held so many emotions that I actually hesitated on asking the important question that rung in my head. His eyes portrayed confusion, anger, sadness and even emptiness as if he was staring already at my grave._

_“Will you come with me?” I asked hopefully._

_He blinked. And I wondered. I wondered: what if we were in another lifetime? Would he finally refuse my invitation and go on to a separate journey of his life? And then dread filled me as I questioned: Will we even meet in our next lives?_

_And then he breathed out the only word I needed to hear, “Yes,” He whispered. “Yes.”_

_And I do not know if that word was the answer to all of my questions or for this war only, but it didn’t matter. I gathered him in a hug and embraced him tightly that nothing could fit between us._

_He cried. And I cried. What had become of our lives?_

He blinked back to reality when Nico poked his cheek. “Hey,” The brunet grumbled.

He laughed. “Hey.”

“Breakfast?” Nico asked and stood up.

He stood up as well and followed after the son of Hades. “Sure. I’m famished!”

 

 

Nico yawned right after sitting down on his seat on the Hades table. He poured maple syrup and spread butter on the first layer of his pancake before cutting a slice and chewing it. He almost choked to death when someone jumped behind him and hugged him tight. “Gwaaahhkkk,”

The culprit let him go, and revealed herself to be Hazel. She giggled. “Oops, sorry, Nico.”

He stood up in surprise. “Hazel!” He exclaimed and hugged her. She chuckled and hugged him back tightly. “I missed you,” He whispered sincerely. Months after taking her back from Fields of Asphodel, Nico realized that this was a second chance given to him—to fully take care of his sister and make sure he wouldn’t lose one again.

They released each other. “Today is the second monthly campers exchange of Camp Half Blood  and Camp Jupiter wherein we choose seven campers from each camps and send each group to the opposite camp and let them stay there for a week. It’s a just a friendly exchange that happens every last week of the month, and since we were heads of the camp, we sometimes come with the exchange campers. Maybe you should come with your campers next week. Oh, I came with Frank and Reyna.”

Before he could turn around, a powerful arm grabbed him. He was certain now—Reyna use breast plates as bras. She let him go after ten seconds. “It’s been awhile.”

He took a deep breath, and breathed, “Y-Yeah. Been awhile. And please, a little warning next time. I’m sure my nose’s broken.”

Frank awkwardly raised a hand. “Hi.”

He blinked and smiled at the son of Mars. “Hey.”

Hazel took a bite of his pancake. “Yum!” She exclaimed, and then pinched his cheeks. “Looks like you’ve regained your chubbiness back. Nice!”

“He just needs to become taller. He’s still a dwarf for me,” Reyna teased.

He glared at her. “Oh, shut up, RA-RA. You wouldn’t want me to spread to the whole camp that you could be called: ‘Ra-Ra’ right?”

She tensed up, and crossed her arms. “You and Percy really are cousins. He threatened me with the same threat days ago. I punished him.”

He shuddered. “May I know what happened to him?”

“Let’s just say he needed to be absent from school for two days because of a sore body after a mandatory excessive exercise for a whole week wherein he needed to accomplish of the ten exercises within thirty minutes. One example of exercise I gave him was: ‘take Hannibal for a walk and don’t let him go to the lake.’ –that was the hardest.”

He gulped. “Ok, I get it. I’m sorry.”

She smiled slightly and ruffled his hair. “Forgiven. So let’s all sit together, and do tell us what we have missed.”

 

 

Nico stopped on his tracks even if Hazel, Frank and Reyna continued moving forward. He quietly stood on his place and watched as Will picked up the baby satyr and spun the latter around. Chuck laughed and pulled the healer’s hair.

“Wiiillll!” The baby satyr squealed in the blond’s arms. Will chuckled and cuddled Chuck closer to him. And as Nico looked around, he realized that it wasn’t only him who was fascinated with how great Will was handling Chuck, about other ten girls from different Cabins began to crowd around the healer, who was as oblivious as ever.

 _Lucy. Katherine. Georgia. Heidi. Violet. Rose. Brai. Ericka. Fray. Eliza._ He mentally noted as he recalled the onlookers’ names. _Of course. We’re best friends; I couldn’t actually expect for his world to revolve around me—this is not Bianca anymore. She was my older and only sister so it was only natural we relief on each other, but it’s a different case with Will. With how handsome and kind he was, I’m sure that he wouldn’t have a problem on looking for a lover. And then, like usual, I would be left all alone._

He jumped when Hazel hugged him from behind. “Big Brother.”

He looked over his shoulder towards her, and patted her head. “Sorry, just looking at my godson.”

“Chuck? Oh, there’s Will, as well. Why don’t you approach them? I heard from Percy that you two are best friends now.”

He shook his head and let his gaze linger at Will’s direction for awhile before moving forward. “It’s alright. Let’s go.”

The voice of Patroclus spoke the words he feared that would spill out of his mouth:

_“He no longer belongs to me alone.”_

Hazel placed a hand on his shoulder, and whispered in a worried voice: “You alright?”

He nodded, and smiled at her. “Yeah. Just, a little tired. Reyna didn’t go easy on me earlier when we sparred. I think my whole body is so sore right now.”

She blinked. “Want me to call Will? I’m sure he’ll know what medicine to give you. He’s right—“

“No,” He snapped, and instantly added, “Sorry,” when he realized that his rejection sounded a lot more jerkier than he intended. “I’ll be fine, Haze,” He murmured using the nickname only he used.

She smiled back, and pointed the Big House. “Reyna and Frank are in there talking with Chiron about the new rules they’re going to implement for both camps—after all, the Romans and Greeks used to hate each other. Let’s go, maybe we could suggest some.”

He nodded, and was about to follow after her when another hand grabbed his wrist. He wasn’t sure why he felt disappointed when it wasn’t Will. “Lou,”

She grinned. “Can I ask you a favor? As a friend of mine?”

He raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. “That depends on the favor you’re going to ask.”

She giggled. “Please?” She pleaded hands clasping in front of her face.

When he didn’t quiver, she pulled her puppy face. He tried to fight the look but she inched closer and closer, and wherever he looked, she’d follow. “F-Fine!” He grumbled.

She squealed. “Yay!” She looked around and then yelled, “Will!”

He stiffened. “Wait, what?”

The healer looked up from letting Chuck sit on his lap. “Yeah?”

She gestured towards where they stood. “Can you come here for a sec? Gotta ask you something!”

He playfully pinched Chuck’s cheeks before setting him down. He nodded, and ran to stand right beside Nico.

“So, here’s the deal. I think I just formed a new spell. It’s a transformation spell that will transform you in the way Chiron described Patroclus and Achilles. Many from the Hecate Cabin were curious, so we studied this spell for days! We want to experiment it on you guys! I promise you it’s safe,” She paused and then scratched the back of her neck. “Well, 70% safe, I guess.”

He looked up, and as if on cue, Will looked down at him, as well. They caught each other’s eyes, and sighed in defeat in unison.

Will laughed afterwards before placing a hand on top of Nico’s head. “I hope he gets taller when he transforms. I’m pretty sure Patroclus’ a little taller than this.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not the only one who needs a little boost. I’m quite certain Achilles is a lot taller and bulkier than you, Will.”

Hazel muttered, “How do you two even know that small difference between  Achilles and Patroclus?”

They both stiffened, and then looked back again at each other.  For an uncertain reason, Nico could see the same panic he was trying to hide right at Will’s pale blue eyes.

He clutched his chest as another flashback came into his mind.

_I gulped the lump in my throat as our side’s survivors from the fight began to come back to their tents. I clasped my hands together in a silent prayer._

_And then his eyes met mine. And I felt the happiness he was feeling. There was that connection between us I couldn’t explain._

_He went down his horse, and quickly gathered me in his arms. “I’m back.”_

_I did not care of the blood smeared all over him as I embraced him back. “Welcome back,” I whispered._

He was taken back in reality when Lou grabbed one of his hands.

 

Lou grabbed one of their hands, and began chanting in Ancient Greek.

Will understood most of it, but didn’t bother questioning her.

Nico blinked, and then looked up at him again. “Hey, Will, I just thought of this but I realized I have so many questions with this transformation thing.”

He chuckled. “Like what?”

“One, how many hours until the spell pass? Two, will our clothes change as well? Three, will we even turn into boys or accidentally turn into girls? Four, does this only apply physically or even emotional and psychological?”

As he thought more about it, the more Nico’s questions made sense. “Ok, good point.”

Just when Lou muttered the last part of the spell, as if a force halted the progress and forced them away from one another—breaking the spell. They fell in their butt.

“Shit, that hurt,” Nico grunted meters away from him.

He quickly stood up, and helped Lou up. He then proceeded to help Nico, who seemed to fall on his butt and head, again. He removed grass leaves on the brunet’s hair, and chuckled. “You’re a magnet for accidents.”

The Ghost King playfully punched him. “Shut up.”

Lou cursed, “Damn it! I was almost done. I guess I must have said something wrong. We’ll re-try it again once I’ve perfected it.”

Hazel laughed as Lou stomped towards her Cabin. “She really wants this to succeed, huh,” She uttered and then waved at Nico. “I’ll see you later. Since Will’s here, I’ll just go to Frank. Bye~”

Nico shouted after his sister, “I’ll sit with you in dinner.”

After awhile, he looked down as the son of Hades looked up. “So, what now? We still have five hours of free time.”

Nico spread his arms. “Let’s start fulfilling your dream.”

“Huh?”

Out of the black hole that the brunet made to appear in the middle of the forest came Jules-Albert and his new and shiny limousine. “Jules, where do you even get these cars? You just had a new Lamborghini last week when I summoned you.”

The zombie chauffeur showed his teeth in a gesture of a grin. He clacked his skull in a laugh before opening the door for Nico and him.

As he quietly and terrifyingly followed his best friend inside, the Ghost King gave his chauffeur instructions.

He blinked. “Uh, where are we going?”

“First to cross out in your map: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil,” Nico answered casually.

His eyes sparkled in happiness. “Really?”

He nodded as Jules began his maniacal driving. “I instructed Jules-Albert to drive us there as quickly as possible. We’d probably be there in about forty five minutes with this rate.”

He held onto his seat as his teeth began to clatter with how fast they were going. He had no idea how this worked, but he didn’t have the time to care.

“Will, it’s alright,” Nico assured.

He gulped. “I-I-I-“

The son of Hades pointed the sun on his shirt. “As long as I know you’re still idiotic enough to get yourself killed, then I will always be there to make sure of your safety.”

He looked at the other’s chocolate brown eyes.

“Does that mean that if I’m danger, you’d be there for me as I am there for you when you’re about to die?”

Nico smirked. “Exactly.”

_I smiled as he mentioned not wanting to go after me to Mt. Pelion because of his mother’s lyre. “Now I know how make you follow me everywhere.”_

He looked at Nico with a big smile on his face. “Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s do this again when either of us has a free day.”

The other nodded and looked up at him with a small smile on his face. “Sure.”

“Actually, I’d do it even if we have only three hours of spare time, Nico. Even thirty minutes is enough.”

“For your dream?”

“No, Nico, this is now _our_ dream, remember?”

Nico’s cheeks reddened before he shoved Will’s face away. “S-Shut up! You’re the most awkward best friend ever!”

He laughed as he hugged the protesting and thrashing Ghost King. _Again and again. Even in another life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and Comments super appreciated! :D
> 
> Have a great day!


	5. Huh?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I'll probably do for this fanfiction.   
> Ehehe, I love long chapters. I feel like I've really given my all.  
> By the way, thanks a lot for the comments and kudos! Really appreciated them! I'd reply as soon as possible, I promise.  
> Oh, one more thing, this fanfiction is pretty slow-paced but don't worry, I can feel it. I can feel that soon there will be further development between these two. Oh, and of course, angst and all that shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments super appreciated! [P.S. I couldn't think of a more appropriate title.]

**Chapter 5: Huh?!**

_“You are the risk I will always take.”_

Nico frowned, and placed a hand on his hip. “Huh?”

Will sighed, rolled his eyes, and said while emphasizing every word, “You will assist me in the infirmary today.”

The brunet raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I heard you the first the time. I just do not know the reason behind the strange request you suddenly spluttered at me right after waking me up from my deep slumber and made me fix myself so early at,” he glanced at the sun, “6:37 in the morning.”

Will blinked, and then looked up at the sky, and then at his watch. “Okay, that was weird. How did you know what time it is by looking at my dad—I mean, the sun?”

Nico shrugged and played with his’ jacket’s sleeve. “For years, I have traveled alone on lots of different kinds of environments, and since darkness is my realm, I began to learn how to know the time on where the sun’s at.” He looked up with dark gaze at Will. “It was one of the most important  things to know for survival back then.”

Will was taken aback for few moments before regaining composure and bringing the previous topic, “Uh, as I was saying, you will assist me in the infirmary today because yesterday’s no-rules capture the flag brought the infirmary lots of injured campers again, as usual. And we kind of lack personnel.”

“Why me?” The son of Hades gasped.

Will grinned widely.  “Dude, for the three months we’re best friends, you’ve helped me in the infirmary or in emergencies for like, four times now. Even if you continue to insist that you’re a son of Hades and people fear you, you actually have that natural instinct within you that knows how to heal, protect, survive and save people. The four times you helped me, you were able to do things without my guidance or tutoring!”

He looked away, cheeks flaming. “T-Those were just basic stuff,” He grumbled.

The blond made an offended expression. “So, using a sanitized scalpel to let a poisoned part of the body to bleed out the poison or venom is a basic stuff? How about the time you used the herbs in the forests when Percy ate something and the medicines in the infirmary couldn’t help him? Oh, sure, basic stuffs.”

He glared at the healer, and re-crossed his arms. “No.”

Will sighed. “Nico, come on. Please? As a compensation on the patrolling we did as a punishment because we went out of the camp –out of the country, even—without consent?”

He tried to stand his ground, but the damn healer stared back at him with a pout. They stood in the porch of the Hades Cabin for about a minute glaring at each other like idiots until he heaved a sigh of surrender. “Fine,”

Will exclaimed, “Yay!” And then grabbed Nico’s hand before dragging him towards the infirmary.

_I developed a reputation, a standing in the camp. I was asked for, known for my quick hands and how little pain I caused. Less and less often Podalerius took his turn in the tent—I was the one who was there when Machaon was not._

_I began to surprise Achilles, calling out to these men as we walked through the camp. I was always gratified at how they would raise a hand in return, point to a scar that had healed over well._

Nico looked up at Will as this flashback almost made him trip again. _I hope I can be as useful to Will as Patroclus was to their camp back then,_ he thought.

 

 

Will opened the door, and turned over the plaque of his name. A rule in the infirmary—once you began to take turns in here, you’ll earn a plaque that would be placed beside the front table. One side of the plaque contains the name, the other side is blank—if the name side is visible, the person is in, if the blank side is visible, the person if out. The one at the very top of the plaque board was Will’s for he was the head counselor.

“I have a surprise for you!” He said excitedly.

Nico looked up, and tilted his head. _Shit, that was cute,_ Will thought. “What is it?”

He composed his hyperventilating heart, and pointed the plaque right beside his’. “Guess whose plaque this is!”

The brunet’s eyes widened. “Will, you didn’t—“

He flipped it over. It read: Nico di Angelo. “Yup, I made one for you” He opened the drawer on the front door table, and handed Nico a plastic of infirmary uniform—the usual thing Apollo kids put on when they are on duty. “The Apollo Cabin was grateful when you saved Julie when a monster took her two days ago, so we, as a whole, want to give you this.”

Nico reluctantly took it, and clutched the plastic-ed uniform. He blinked, and then looked at his shoes. “Thank you. You didn’t need to do any of this.”

Kayla burst out of the restroom with a pout. “Man, we do. You’ve basically kept our head counselor alive. Without your constant nagging, Will would have killed himself by overexerting his powers or not getting enough sleep or not eating enough, even! And you’ve saved countless of lives, I think you deserve those.”

The Ghost King scratched his chin in embarrassment. “Thanks, again.”

He checked the files of the ones checked in inside the infirmary today as Nico changed into his personalized gray –cannot use black—infirmary uniform. After about two minutes, the brunet went back out. “Uh,”

He looked up, and couldn’t help smiling. “It fits you.”

Nico glared at him. “Shut up. You owe me McDonald’s for this,” He grunted before looking at the flipped files. “So, fifteen are checked in.  Jake, Lacy, Malcolm, Clovis, oh, Jason’s inside and some more people I do not know.”

“I want you to check over seven out of the fifteen. Here are their files. Be sure to _really_ check their conditions, alright?” He handed the brunet the said files. “Oh, and don’t forget to eat breakfast. I’ll just pick you up on wherever curtain or cubicle you are.”

Nico read the first one on the list: Leia, daughter of Demeter. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Hey, Will, how come the other patients don’t have food recommendations or stuff they can’t do unlike mine?”

He looked away. “I, uh,” _Well, shit._

“So does that mean I was the only one that was forced to eat vegetables for a whole week, fruits for another week, grains for the next week and lastly sweets –not complaining though—for the last week of the whole month?”

He bit his bottom lip. “You see, Nico—“

But the other wasn’t done yet. “And I was the only one you prohibited to go to quests to get new recruits for two whole months? I was also the only one who needed to be out in the sun –literally—an hour a day for a whole month? Seriously? You made me do all those sorts of stuff and other patients don’t?”

He sighed. “Nico, those were for your own good. Those foods stated were the ones your body lacked the most. You were skin and bones when the war was over—you needed a little more meat on you. You were underweight, and was too skinny, so I wanted to do a regimen to make you healthy! And the ones I made you do were also for your own health—might have looked foolish but they I just wanted you to fully recover and be stress-free for few months.”

Nico frowned, and huffed a small, sarcastic laugh. “I’m not a kid you need to babysit, Will. Do not act as if you are superior of me.”

“Nico, you’re misunderstanding all of this. I am a son of Apollo, a healer, the camp doctor—I know what’s best for you so please listen to me—“

“Bianca said the same exact things and yet she still grew tired of taking care of me. So you better quit it while it’s still early, Solace. I’m just stuck with this kind of body but I’m already 70 plus, do not patronize me.”

“Death Boy—“

“And don’t call me that!”

“Will you stop interrupting me? You’re acting like a kid!”

“I’m not. You are. I knew it, I shouldn’t have agreed with this. I should have just stayed in my Cabin—“

“And mope around the corner? That’s exactly why I dragged you here! Because you’re an idiot and loves overthinking and being pessimistic!”

“I’m not pessimistic, I’m realistic. There’s a difference. Besides I don’t want to hear these from someone loved by everyone and gets along with anyone,” Nico grumbled.

“I am just who I am. And you’re an idiot who never wants to get out of your brooding cloud. You only listen to yourself. You always think as if the world revolves around you. Well, I’m sorry to break your bubble but it doesn’t.”

“I never said it does!”

“But you act like it does,” Will whispered. “Earth doesn’t work that way, Nico. You have to know that.”

“And maybe that’s why Bianca left me?” Nico whispered back.

Will looked up, heart thumping loud. “No! That didn’t even cross my min—“

“Yes, I’m a selfish, pessimistic, scary jerk who perhaps has some issues. Isn’t that how it works? You get attached to someone but when you show them your flaws, suddenly they realize you didn’t deserve to be part of their lives. ”

“Nico—“

“No wonder everyone leaves me in the end,” The brunet added before turning away. “I’ll start my duty now. Excuse me,” He mumbled.

 

 

_I run a hand on my face in frustration. “Patroclus, there is no need!”_

_Here we were again—arguing over the same thing. If only Odysseus did not mention about having just one tent then perhaps Patroclus wouldn’t always worry about people’s judgment upon us._

_“But, Achilles, rumors have begun to spread! Not only here but even on our enemies’ side. I do not want to ruin your reputation. You’ve gained everyone’s trust! One rumor could change and destroy everything.”_

_“Like I said, if they—“_

_“Achilles, not everything revolves around you.”_

_I frowned. “Why are you being like this? Is it because I bring glory to our troop while you just stay here all day tending wounded? Is it because I fight in the battlefield while you stay here unharmed and having the greatest life as the companion of the Aristos Achaion?”_

_I realized how painful those words were just the moment I saw in my peripheral vision a tear drop on the floor. I looked and found Patroclus trying his hardest not to let out a sob. “…I never chose to be by your side for such shallow reasons, Achilles. Never would have I ever taken advantage of having you as my partner. I thought you knew that the best.”_

_I let out a shuddered breath as his tears continued fall down his cheeks. He tried to stop himself but more teardrops rolled down his cheeks. He trembled and wouldn’t look me in the eyes. I cupped his cheeks, and kissed his forehead. “I am sorry. I am so sorry, Patroclus. Please forgive me. I am sorry.”_

_He nodded, his tears wetting my tunic. Never have I seen him look so upset. It broke my heart. “F-Forgiven,” He whispered, but I knew how much pain I’ve caused him._

He let out a surprised gasp of air, and held onto the table. “Damn it,” He grumbled to himself, wiping a tear that trickled down his cheek.

He grabbed the file of Jake, and went to the Hephaestus kid’s room. After some checking, he said enthusiastically, “Looks like you’re healing nicely now, Jake. The scratch you received yesterday has healed, and the injuries you gained by the, er, explosion before have become better. Weeks from now, you’ll be back to normal, I tell you.”

Jake grinned. “Great. So, man, how are things? Been awhile since we had a chat. You’ve been hanging out with di Angelo that I haven’t even updated you that Nyssa is actually dating someone now.”

“She does?” He gasped. “That tomboy? In love? Okay, spill.”

After ten minutes of chatting, Will stood up. “I’ll try to hang out with you again soon. But now, I have to check the other patients. Take care!”

Jake raised a hand. “Yeah, sure, and spill me details about your lovelife next time, as well.”

He laughed. “I have no lovelaugh, man.”

Jake blinked. “You mean you and di Angelo aren’t a thing?”

His cheeks flushed, and he exclaimed, “No!”

The son of Hephaestus made a sly grin. “Or you haven’t confessed yet?”

He rolled his eyes. “No, dude. Like no, really. We’re just the best of friends.”

“So he’s available?” Jake mumbled. “I mean, I’m bi, and all that. And he swings the other way. Ever since I saw him fight in the Battle against Gaia, I realized how cool that kid actually was. And his age wasn’t all that far, just one to two years apart—you know.”

His mind buffered with the information he just received. “Wait, what?” He mumbled.

The other tilted his head in confusion. “Wait a second, dude. For three months you hung out together, you never knew he swings the other way around?”

He shook his head slowly. “N-No, I mean, maybe that’s just a rumor or—“

“No. He, himself, told this to the three Aphrodite girls, two Demeter girls, three Athena girls and one Hephaestus’ kid who confessed to him these past three months. With a shaky breath, he always tells them the truth that he’s gay and that he was sorry. Then when two Athena dudes, three Aphrodite pansexual men and one Nemesis kid confessed to him, he flushed and told them he was currently not looking for a boyfriend. Man, those who confessed to him told us –gossipers—that he was so polite and kind when he rejects people that instead of being angry or hurt, they became even more attracted to the son of Hades,” Jake explained.

Will raised an eyebrow. “Your gossiping skills both shock and creep me out.”

Jake grinned. “There are few kinks about me you’ve never known.”

Will frowned at the files at his hands. “What the fuck? You mean, he’s gay and I was one of those idiots who never knew?”

“If I were you, Will, I’d go for it. He’s so attached to you that you clearly have a chance. You’re gay, right?”

He smiled. “Yep,” he answered proudly. “But he’s just really my best friend.”

_I laughed as Patroclus slipped and ended up on the river. “You could have just told me you wanted to swim.”_

_He went back to the shore, and splashed water at my face. “I slipped. But the water feels great. Let’s go?” He offered a hand with a genuine smile on his face._

_He’s my best friend. He was, is and will always be my best friend._

_As his laughter made the sun shine brighter, I realized that it could have been more than friendship._

_But what was it?_

Jake kicked his knee. “Ow!” He whispered.

“You okay, man? You spaced out.”

He laughed shakily before slowly stepping out of this cubicle. “Yeah! I’ll go grab Nico now. It’s almost breakfast!”

_Nico’s gay?_

_How did I_ not _know? What the actual fuck? Was I that idiotic?_

He didn’t know why but somehow, this news had made him see the world differently. It was as if his father was blessing him, and made the world brighter. Or maybe it was just really hot.

 

 

Nico laughed a little as Clovis slumped back into his pillow right after he checked his broken arm. “That guy can sleep.”

He then proceeded towards Malcolm’s room. “Uh, knock knock?” He asked.

“Oh, come in,” Malcolm replied.

“I’ve come here to check your condition,” He said and began hesitantly asking the questions listed on the paper and listing down Malcolm’s answers. After about five minutes, he nodded. “Great. Looks like from your answers, you could be checked out tomorrow.”

Malcolm laughed. “You sounded like Will.”

He flushed, and then looked away. “I, uh,”

“Oh. Did you two fight again?” The other asked as he closed the book he was reading. “I mean, for the three months the whole camps watched your friendship bloom, we have seen several fights, but most concluded it would be a long-lasting friendship. In behalf of the whole camp and of your secret fans club, we hope you make up soon.”

He smiled slightly. “T-Thanks. It was just the usual fight, really. Sometimes, the two of us could be so the same yet so different. Um, is that weird?”

Malcolm shook his head with a smile. “I know we haven’t really talked but Annabeth told me you’re a great and wise guy. I actually understand what you mean. You and Will could be both so stubborn, so blunt yet at the same time so different that he would rather heal than fight while you would rather fight than heal. He would rather stay here than go out for quests while you do the exact opposite. However, I think, that complexity is the reason you lasts each other. A balance. You balance each other.”

He nodded after few moments. “I know. That’s why I never really let our fight get to the part that it couldn’t be fixed. I’ve lost enough.”

“Yeah. And you haven’t even confessed yet.”

He blushed, and gasped, “It’s not like that!” He added, “Besides, he’s straight.”

“No, man, he swings the other way.”

“What?!” He exclaimed.

Malcolm laughed. “Man, this is hilarious. You never knew? He has always swung the other way, I thought he already told you. For the five years he stayed here at camp, he had received about twenty confessions from girls but he always kindly rejected them. And then about fifteen confessions from guys. He had about two relationships with campers that had gone to the mortal world now, but nothing lasted. He always said they weren’t the perfect harmony.”

“You’re a lot more talkative than I expected,” He commented.

The son of Athena chuckled. “I know. Anyway, you don’t like him?”

He shook his head. “I forbid my heart to do so.”

“Why?”

“Because I am a grenade and I think falling in love wouldn’t be good for me and the one I’ll fall in love with. Besides, he’s just my best friend. I’m ticking bomb, Malcolm.”

Malcolm stared at him before nodding. “I understand your sentiments. I hope you know how to diffuse the bomb, Nico.”

He took the files, and headed towards the curtains. “I, too, hope I know how to, Malcolm. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye!”

_I clenched my fists and shook my head. “No, Patroclus. No.”_

_He laughed, and excitedly climbed up the tree. He stood on a branch, and shouted, “I am the king of the world!”_

_He looked down at me, his golden hair blowing with the wind and his green eyes sparkling in happiness._

_“No, Patroclus. No,” I scolded myself as my heart began raising in my chest._

_We’re just best friend. I’m just his trusted companion. His Therapon. Nothing more._

He gripped to reality and inhaled and then exhaled.

_Nico, don’t be too giddy! Don’t be too happy!_

_But…but…but Will’s actually_ not _unreachable._

 

Will gasped, “Hey!” when they suddenly met up at the front door. “I, uh, Nico…”

The brunet removed his face mask, and looked down at his feet. “Will, could we talk up at the hill before breakfast?”

They walked in silence at the top of the hill overlooking the dining pavilion, and sat under the shade of the tree.  He took a deep breath before taking Nico’s hands with his own. “Nico, I’m sorry. Really, all of those, I did for you as your best friend. And the words I said, I knew that they hurt. I hope you don’t intend to end our friendship because of that.”

The son of Hades smiled. “Nah, I mean, I over-reacted earlier. I am sorry. And no, I’m not ending this friendship.”

Will grinned brightly before standing up, picking Nico up, and spinning the brunet.

“Willlll!”

He laughed before setting the Ghost King down. “Hey, um, I know this is a weird question but, uh, Nico, are you gay?”

The brunet stiffened before he breathed out and mumbled, “Yeah,”

“Me too!” He exclaimed, and then cleared his throat. “I mean, I just want to tell you that so you don’t feel awkward.”

Nico chuckled. “Idiot dork.”

“But I’m your idiot dork best friend.”

“I know,” The brunet answered before poking his forehead. “Will, I know this is an odd thing to say. But I want you to know that I am a ticking bomb, a grenade that could destroy everything in a second. You’ve seen how I killed Octavian. I’ve told you about Bryce Lawrence. You knew about my powers. Among all the children of the Big Three, we have concluded that I was the most dangerous, most unstable so I want you to promise me that once I begin to lose control and act insane…” He paused. “Kill me.”

“What the fuck?”

“No, even my Father once told me that he would keep me in the Underworld forever if he could just to keep me from anyone summoning my greatest fears to break my insane side out, but he can’t do that. So, Will—“

He cut Nico off by raising both of their hands chest level and letting their fingers meet. He looked straight at the brunet’s chocolate brown eyes before whispering, “I will diffuse the bomb.”

Nico’s eyes widened. “Will—“

“I will diffuse the bomb and make sure it will permanently set itself off. I won’t let you die before me, Death Boy. We will die as oldies who don’t even remember our names. ‘Til death, we won’t be separated.”

The brunet’s cheeks reddened. “You’re an idiot.”

He laughed before pinching Nico’s cheeks. “I know. That’s why you’re there to balance the equation,” He replied cheekily before leaning his forehead against Nico’s. “Nico,”

The Ghost King met his eyes. “Yeah?”

“You’re one of the most important gifts I’ve received from the gods. Thank you.”

The brunet didn’t reply, but he smiled. “Hn,” He whispered.

 

 

After breakfast, Nico was heading back towards the infirmary when a hand grabbed him from behind, and suddenly a black hole appeared beneath him. He turned towards his captor and frowned. Before they both disappeared into the blackness.

 

 

Will scratched his head in confusion before shouting, “Nico?! Where are you?”

Jason, who just got discharged, heard his shouts and quickly approached him. “Hey, man, what happened?”

“I’m supposed to ask Nico if he wants to go watch movies with me after our shift, but he disappeared after breakfast and I couldn’t find him. I wanted to make it up for the argument we had earlier.”

The son of Jupiter hummed before looking up. “What’s that?” He gestured and manipulated the wind, and suddenly he was holding a note. “Uh, Solace. Looks like you’ll need to be accustomed to being alone for few days.”

“Huh? But why?”

 “Uncle Hades left us a note. It said: Dear whoever is reading this, I have taken Nico, and since I have a fiv day leave, I would like to, what’s the right word? Ah, bond with him for a little while. For the person who has proclaimed to be son’s best friend, please do know that if you would really like me to take him back before the said five days, you better go down here in the Underworld and make me laugh, literally. I haven’t had a good laugh for decades. Do amuse me or else I might actually order for Nico to just stay in Camp Jupiter for his whole demigod life instead. That’s all. Oh, by the way,” Jason made a shocked expression.

“What, man? What is it?!” He shouted.

“The young man who cheated death named Leo Valdez and the titaness turned demigod named Calypso would be plummeting to your camp after ten minutes,” Jason finished, and that was when they heard yells, shrieks and a familiar voice yelling,

“Leo Valdez, McShizzle; the hottest demigod that ever lived has returned! As usual, I have cheated death and now returns back to life and camp with my full glory of greatness and hotness! Missed me?”

Calypso peeped from behind him with an apologetic smile. “He was practicing.”

And then Argus honked the horns, and out of the van were Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank and Reyna.

Will fell on his butt as all of these unfolded before him.

Jason looked down at him in concern. “You alright, man?”

“I think I’m gonna faint.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know what you think! :"D
> 
> [P.S. I haven't proofread this, hahahaha, sorry.]
> 
>  
> 
> Love lots,  
> LFMH021


	6. Revelation Part 1 [Temporary Separation Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the Kudos and Comments this fanfic received. I just wanted to remind you all that this fanfic takes place after the Blood of Olympus and never came after Trials of Apollo. Whatever happens in Trials of Apollo will not be connected to this. Once we have ToA, this'll be like a little AU of sort.
> 
> That's all! Enjoy! Oh and this isn't done yet. If I continued it, it'll be super long so I cut their one week separation and events that happened to both of them into many chapters! :D Since I'm a very detail-y and blabber-mouth kind of author!

**Chapter Six: Revelation [Temporary Separation Part I]**

_“I look at you and see and see the rest of my life infront of me.”_

Will, for a starter, was one of the most chill person most of the campers knew. He rarely got angry except when it concerned a particular son of Hades. He usually just fretted over the injured campers that come in and out of the infirmary. He was practically everyone’s best friend. He got along well with everyone. He knew how to be mischievous and humor the pranks Hermes’ children do, but he never ever tolerated stealing. He also liked frolicking in the meadows together with the children of Demeter. He sang from the bottom of his heart when it was their cabin’s turn for sing-a-long.

And it was no surprise when they saw the blonde just watching from the sideline together with the other campers as the Seven from the Prophecy ran towards one another, and made a big group hug. After that, six of the seven began tormenting the poor son of Hephaestus. Leo’s siblings grabbed their own punishment weapons and plummeted towards him.

The healer wanted to laugh with the misery the newly-returned hero was experiencing, but he kept glancing at the paper in his hand. It had only been mere hours, however he was already feeling that emptiness of not having a certain son of Hades by his side all the time. For several months, they’d finally gone the no-touching phase. It was a difficult obstacle to conquer especially with how flinch-y Nico was, but nonetheless, the latter had slowly learned to cope up with Will’s usual small touches—arms brushed when they passed by each other, Will ruffling the mop of dark and smooth hair Nico possessed, the occasional pinch on each other’s cheek, the frequent connection of their fingers, the pinky promises they did once in a while and the hugs – oh gods, the hugs—that Will was so afraid of trying for the first time Nico actually won a capture-the-flag with the blue team under his commands. Yet he wasn’t able to help himself when the son of Hades smile triumphantly at him as if Will helped him win than actually just stand guard and become a look out. He ran and tightly wrapped his arms around the surprised Ghost King, who just hit his head as payback.

_Chiron looked at me with very rueful eyes I was almost afraid to gaze back at. “And perhaps it is the greater grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone. Do you think?”_

_My answer tasted bitter in my  mouth as I admitted, “Perhaps.”_

_After all, as I glanced at Patroclus, I realized how dreadful it would be to find out he was gone, leaving me behind. Alone._

The dread that filled Achilles’ heart didn’t make Will feel any better. After that flashback slash blackout, he tried to process what was happening before him. Calypso was chuckling on the back of Festus as she watched what was happening with her…what was Leo to her?

The said son of Hephaestus was punched twice by Piper. His hair was fried because of Jason’s lightning. He got drenched in salt water right after Percy snapped his finger and bucket of saltwater –where it came from, no one knew—poured down the tinkerer. Annabeth judo-flipped him effortlessly. Frank turned into an elephant, lifted Leo using his trunk and spun the son of Hephaestus for so many times even _he_ got dizzy. Hazel willed the swords nearest her to attack Leo, missing just few centimeters from his body. Then his own siblings set firebombs, landmines and other exploding stuff around the dizzy, toasted Leo. Nyssa pressed a button in a customized remote control, and _BOOM!_ Thank goodness, the tinkerer was immune in fire. He opened his mouth and smoke came out of it. After few more torturous moments, Leo screamed: “Solace, little help here? I might die because of my own friends than Gaea, herself.”

Will heard gasps as he shook his head with a firm gaze. “I, Will Solace, head counselor of the Apollo Cabin, declare that I shall be given a day off for today or I will lose my mind. I refuse to heal anyone for this day, consider me on vacation inside the Big House, thank you very much. Have fun~” He tipped an invisible hat and headed towards the Big House.

Chiron shouted some commands before galloping ‘til he was beside Will. “The most composed and chilliest –as they say—demigod in Camp has actually asked for a break. I’ve been waiting for you to ask, Solace. I am actually free today seeing as I’d just talk with Calypso and Leo later. Would you like to keep some immortal men company?”

He remembered the flashbacks, the resemblance between him and Achilles, and Nico and Patroclus. The words and thoughts that repeated in his mind, which weren’t his but at that time, seemed to be his. And then the memories of the two being trained by Chiron—the same centaur before Will. It was rare for him to have secrets, and if he’d trust anyone with them—Chiron would be his second choice after Nico, but he couldn’t tell this to the Ghost King especially when Patroclus sometimes turn to Nico in his flashbacks—which didn’t help him racing heart.

Will took a deep breath and faced the centaur grimly. “C-Chiron, I have matters I wanted to ask. Do you think you could help me?”

The expression in Chiron’s face was unreadable at first – as if speculating or guessing what Will would want to talk about—but then it smoothened. “Of course, Will. I’d try my best to answer your questions and ease your worry.” 

They walked in silence, the centaur humming a very old song that came out decades ago. After awhile, Chiron opened the door and Will followed after him. Chiron sat on the seat across Dionysus, who didn’t even look up or greet them because he was busy playing solitaire by himself. “Take a seat on the spare seats, Solace.”

He looked around and settled with the one placed just meters away from the two immortal beings. The healer took out the Ace bandage he always had inside his shorts’ pocket, and began wrapping and unwrapping his hand with it. “You see,” He started.

“No need to feel anxious. We wouldn’t mock or interrupt you. That’s why we’re your guardians once you’ve arrived in the camp—like guidance counselors,” Chiron assured.

“I don’t really care about whatever you’ll talk about. I just want you to know Kill Police—“

“Uh, it’s Will Solace—“

“—Whatever, Wind Mill—“

“Wait, what…?”

“—As I was saying, I’d like you to know that Chiron is a lot better than your father, Apollo, who is one of the weirdest beings I’ve ever met. “

He gulped. “I-I’d tell him that if ever we’d meet,” He said and then turned at the exasperated Chiron. “A-Anyway, ever since the night you told us the story about Achilles and Patroclus, I started to have occasional flashbacks of events that never ever happened to _me._ ”

Chiron frowned. “Could you elaborate and site an example, Will?”

He felt like he was just given an instruction for a written test, but he answered anyway, “Sometimes, while I’m in the middle of something, a flashback or a memory will come into my mind. From the reflection I saw of myself through the lake in one of the flashbacks, I saw myself as a man who has long, golden hair and green eyes. I have fair skin, and a band that symbolizes power, authority and victory around my head. There were some memories where I am a kid, then there are those when I am a teenager, there are also when I am in the war fighting against Trojans?”

The centaur’s eyes widened and even Dionysus seemed to have taken interest with the topic at hand.

Gulping, he continued while unwrapping the bandage around his hand. “O-Okay, so there are flashbacks  --most of them—that I have a companion. He has curly, brown locks, wide, copper brown eyes and he has quite a dark skin. In the memories I get, he’s always the same age as I am. A-And I call him Patroclus—“

Chiron frowned, and placed a hand on his forehead as if the revelation was something very shocking. “A-And, is there more you need to tell me, Solace?”

He looked down at his lap, and flushed as he murmured, “I am always Achilles in the memories I get, and Patroclus…Whenever I look at him through the eyes of the greatest heroes of all, I see Nico. No, he _is_ Nico in most of my flashbacks.”

 

 

Nico sulked, and used a stick to play with whatever came along the River Styx. He’d only been stuck here for few hours, but he was already feeling tired of doing _nothing_.

Whatever he tried, his pathway back to the Camp would always be blocked. The passages he usually used before were now blocked or were altered that he’d just come back where he’d come from once he was at the end of the trail. After his fifth trial and error, he slumped on the seat next to his father, who was busily reading and signing paperworks. Sometimes, Thanatos would pass by holding a can of soda or chips. How he ate it and why, Nico didn’t bother knowing.

He sighed, but that didn’t get him any reaction from Hades. He frowned and sighed louder, exaggeratedly and dramatically—the one Will did whenever the son of Hades was ignoring him.

Hades raised an eyebrow and finally turned to him. “Why is that sigh for, son?”

Nico slumped on his seat and poked the rectangular and bulky bag that flowed along the current of the Styx. There was a triangle on the bag that he recognized. He went down his seat and painstakingly tried to reach for the laptop bag. “Urrrghhh.”

Hades sighed. “Nico, just what are you doing?”

Just two more inches. The bag was going along with the current that if he didn’t have the stick in his hands, the bag had flowed away a long time ago. “That is Annabeth’s.”

“You’ll fall down, son.”

“Well, help me then,” He grumbled.

The god of the Underworld heaved another sigh, stood up and effortlessly willed the current to bring the bag towards the shore. “Grab it. The river wouldn’t affect you while I’m willing the currents.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Rapidly, he pulled the laptop up to the shore and set it down beside him. Hades stopped using his powers and walked back towards his desk of paperworks.

“Father,” He said. Hades didn’t look up from his work. He scoffed and murmured, “Dad?”

That somehow surprised them both because Nico suddenly felt his cheeks burning and the god of the Underworld looked at him with bewildered eyes—an expression the Ghost King had never seen before. “You can call me that. I actually believe we deserve a little change. So, what is it, Nico?”

He gulped, and composed himself before playing with the skull ring around his finger. “Why did you abduct me down here suddenly?”

“So we could, I keep forgetting the right term…”

“Bond, Hades,” Persephone filled in as she stepped out of the door towards the Field of Punishment. She sat on the seat right beside her husband but didn’t offer help with the loads of paperworks before them. She turned with unamused eyes at Nico. “Told me this is our Christmas gift or something like that. He doesn’t really intend to make you stay here for a week, maybe just few days since you seem to have not visited for the last few months because you are busy being with your…uh, best friend?”

“Will?”

“Yes, I believe that is him. Aphrodite wouldn’t shut up about how adorable you two are. She kept pestering me if I will allow the said boy to be my in-law.”

Blood rushed to his cheeks again and he spluttered, “N-No!” It didn’t help that Hades was now also looking at him as if he kept a very deep secret from the said god. “He’s just my best friend! It’s not that I don’t want to visit; he just stops me from doing so—“

“He hinders you from meeting us, your biological family?” Hades asked, his tone cold. “If he’s doing such, then I think it’s time for me to break the connection between the two of you—“

“Dad, it’s not like that!”

Persephone seemed to be taken aback. “Dad?” She repeated as she glanced between Hades and Nico. “You’re now calling him ‘Dad,’ while I’m still called as ‘Persephone’? I feel very offended, di Angelo.”

He frowned and folded his arms in front of his chest. “Well, he _is_ my dad—and that’s the modern and casual way to call your father, but you’re, uh…”

“Just your step-mother?” The goddess guessed.

He bit his bottom lip and looked at the ground he was sitting at. You did turn me into a dandelion before.”

She rolled her eyes. “That was because you were still an annoying brat before. You always wanted Hades to recognize you. You were whiny and very needy. The way you talk was also very inappropriate and frustrating—it ticked me off. However, you’ve grown. You’ve grown just like your older sister, which is, I tell you, a lot better than before,” She said while checking her nails.

He blinked and tried his hardest not to grin in pride and happiness. He suddenly felt like they were just a normal and awkward family.

Then his mind drifted to Will, who must be worried sick about him now since as quoted the said healer: _you have no sense of self-preservation, and you love moping to the point you might kill yourself just by over-thinking!_

The flashback took him in surprise.

_I coughed, and tried to sit up but that movement only made my vision swirl. I ended up lying back._

_I wanted to see Achilles off before their next round of raid, but my whole body ached and he was talking with his warriors—I could never trouble him._

_My eyes were slowly closing when the sunlight hit my face for a moment and kiss was placed on my forehead. “Oh, you’re running a fever.” Achilles touched my forehead and sighed. “I suddenly do not want to come to the raid.”_

_I smiled and took his hand. “I’ll be fine. Go.”_

_He seemed reluctant with my request, but he nodded. “I’ll miss and worry about you while in battle.”_

_I squeezed his hand. “Wherever each of us go, we’ll have each other’s hearts.”_

He jolted back into reality and almost fell down the River Styx. “Oh my gods, that was out of nowhere.”

“What was?” Persephone asked. “You stayed quiet for two minutes, Nico. We thought you fell asleep but your eyes were open and they were lifeless.”

“Is there something we should know?”

Nico looked up and nearly jumped with the two pairs of eyes looking at him in query and interest. He fiddled with the chain in his pants, and began, “I...I started to have occasional flashbacks in my mind. It began when Chiron told us the story about Achilles and Patroclus.” He raised his gaze and found the two deities still looking at him so he continued, “They suddenly come out of nowhere while in the middle of anything that I’m doing. They’re memories, but not mine. From the reflections I saw of myself in the flashbacks, I see a dark-skinned guy who has curly brown locks. The eyes I possess in the flashbacks are dark brown…like copper.”

He gulped and took a deep breath and resumed, “I always wear a tunic, and seem to be a companion of someone. There are memories where I am a kid, where I am in the battle, where I am in a tent healing injured warriors, and memories wherein I…” He paused. “I am already a spirit of my unburied body lingering around my companion. Whenever someone address me in my flashbacks, I am called…Patroclus.”

Hades hands halted from signing another paper. “Patroclus…Who is this companion you speak of? Do you remember?”

Nico nodded. “I am always with a guy taller than me by few inches. He’s more athletic and bulkier than my skinny self. He has golden hair with a band symbolizing his greatness around his head like a golden crown. He has green eyes, and fair skin. I c-call him Achilles.”

The two immortal beings in the room stayed quiet.

“…And sometimes –often, actually—I see him as Will.”

 

 

Chiron approached the healer, placed his hands on Will’s shoulders and said, “Does Nico know about this?”

He shook his head. “I never told him. I don’t think it’ll be a good idea especially considering I see Patroclus as him.”

The centaur looked at the god of wine. “Do you think it’s what I think it is?”

Dionysus shrugged. “Could be.”

He raised his gaze and frowned at Chiron. “Wait, what is it? Is there something I should know? Do you know anything about what’s happening with me, Chiron?”

“Tell me, child, does Nico sometimes stare at nothing and then come back to himself after few moments?” The centaur asked, eyes wide and suddenly looked old.

He blinked, looked at the ground and recalled the times he encountered Nico’s eyes looking lifeless while staring at nothing. There were also times when the son of Hades would suddenly stop in the middle of something. Instances that were almost similar with Will’s situation.

“Will, pray tell me.”

He gulped and nodded. “He does occasionally stop and become silent out of nowhere.”

Chiron’s tense shoulders slumped as he heaved a sigh. “Then I believe it is so.”

Mr. D nodded. “Yes, I believe it is so.”

He frowned. “I’m so confused,” He admitted.

Chiron stroked his beard and paced around the room as he explained, “The first time they died, Achilles and Patroclus were told that they needed to live several lives before going to the Isles of Blest. The two who ended up at Elysium made a promise to each other and a plea to Hades—they’d always choose rebirth until they finally end up at the Isles of Blest. In the lives they’ll have, they will always meet with their memories slowly coming back to both of them after some years of living. They will always end up together whether platonically or romantically…”

“Reincarnation?” Will guessed.

Chiron nodded.

“Why do you look so grim, then?” The healer asked, afraid of the answer.

The centaur took a seat and stared at Will’s blue eyes. “The Fates are cruel. They _will_ always end up together in their lives, but they never really have such long lives seeing that…”

He dug his fingernails on the armrests of the seat he was in. “That…Patroclus always ends up dying first, one way or another.”

“Patroclu—Oh…” His heart sank. “Oh…” It came our as a choke as realization hit him.

Patroclus…is Nico.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, not done yet. More chapters about this one week separation will come out soon! Nico's part about the revelation will come out in the next chapter~
> 
> BYE! Kudos and Comments super appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos super appreciated! :3


End file.
